new born
by Louise Malone
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, ça a parfois des conséquences...
1. attirance

_**Une grossesse à l'adolescence, ce n'est pas forcément dramatique, mais ce n'est pas facile. **_

_**Elever un bébé à 16 ans, c'est difficile, même si on est bien entouré.**_

_**Edward et Bella ont beau s'aimer, être parents trés jeunes, ce n'est pas simple...**_

**_Cependant, c'est une histoire d'amour, avec Happy End et tout, parce que j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir, et que je n'aime pas la complication et le malheur!_**

Bella PDV

En fait, j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller.

J'étais à Forks depuis la rentrée, et je ne m'étais pas vraiment fait d'amis, Angela mise à part.

J'avais du mal à me lier, je ne m'entendais pas bien avec les gens.

Ils étaient dans ma classe, mais je les trouvais inaccessible.

Alice et Edward Cullen étaient beaux et populaires.

Ils étaient sympas.

Mais nous n'évoluions pas dans le même monde.

Edward était célibataire, mais Alice fréquentait Jasper Hale, sans doute depuis assez longtemps, en tous cas depuis avant la rentrée en seconde.

Leur frère ainé, Emmett, était en terminale, et il sortait avec Rosalie, LA star de l'école.

Je n'avais jamais osé regardé Rosalie Hale en face.

Et elle, je pense qu'elle ne savait pas que j'existais.

J'étais la partenaire d'Edward en biologie.

Il était assez amical, mais je me contentais de faire nos expériences du mieux possible, sans jamais lui adresser la parole pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Au début, il m'avait posé des questions, pour savoir d'où je venais, ce genre de choses, mais je n'avais répondu que par onomatopées, et il s'était lassé.

Il me regardait, souvent, avec son sourire en coin qui m'exaspérait.

Il était facilement moqueur.

Edward Cullen m'attirait autant qu'il m'énervait.

En histoire et en anglais, j'étais assise à coté d'Alice.

Elle était drôle et futée.

Je l'aimais bien.

Je ne lui parlais jamais la première , mais répondais à ses questions.

D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'invitation.

C'était le 15 juin, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Le carton était violet, avec deux petits boutons, un vert un rose collés cote à cote, façon scrapbooking, et l'ensemble était très sympa, visiblement fait main, et visiblement aussi par Alice elle-même:

« Edward et Alice auront enfin 16 ans, à eux le permis et la liberté, venez fêter ça avec eux le samedi 20 juin dès 18H00, à la villa Cullen, sur la route de Port Angeles, à la sortie ouest de Forks »

Tout de suite, j'ai su que je n'irai pas.

J'en avais envie, mais ce genre de fête n'était pas pour moi.

Habituellement,je n'y étais jamais invitée.

D'ailleurs, là, je n'avais été conviée que parce qu'ils avaient invité toute la classe.

J'ai remercié Alice pour son invitation mais elle n'a pas été dupe:

« ton père pourra t'amener? »

« je ne pense pas ,non, mais c'est sympa de m'avoir invitée! »

J'ai profité que Mike et Tyler lui demandent ou se trouvait exactement leur villa pour foncer en cours.

J'avais biologie.

Edward m'attendait visiblement, à notre paillasse commune.

Alice avait du lui envoyer un texto.

« Jasper passera te chercher vers 17H00! »

« pardon? »

« samedi, Jasper viendra te chercher ,puisque ton père ne sera pas là! »

Je suis restée bouche bée.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

J'ai regardé dans le microscope qu'il me tendait sans rien y voir, prise au piège.

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire.

J'avais envie d'y aller, mais j'avais peur.

C'était comme Edward. Il me plaisait, mais il m'impressionnait...

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore si j'aurais du refuser d'y aller.

J'ignore ce qu'il aurait mieux valu.

En tous cas, mon destin, le sien et celui d'autres personnes étaient scellés par mon incapacité à dire non.

Edward PDV

J'aimais bien Bella Swan.

Je la trouvais reposante.

C'est une fille douce et gentille.

Pas une meneuse de revue ou une guenon hystérique trop maquillée.

Elle était intelligente. Très.

Douée aussi. Le prof de littérature l'adorait.

Elle était jolie, et même belle, mais elle ne savait pas s'habiller.

Pour ces raisons, idiotes, je refoulais mon attirance envers elle.

Bella Swan n'était pas de mon monde.

Elle n'était pas à la mode, elle n'était pas une fille qu'on affiche.

Alors, je me contentais de la regarder, tachant de me convaincre que je ne ressentais qu'une attirance adolescente passagère pour elle.

Evidemment, c'est Alice qui a voulu fêter notre anniversaire en grande pompe.

Mais je n'étais pas contre.

C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'inviter toute la classe.

J'avais très envie d'inviter Bella, mais pas aussi directement que ça.

Inviter toute la classe était un bon compromis.

Evidement, Alice a bondit de joie.

Evidement, mes parents étaient d'accord.

C'est Alice qui s'est chargée de donner les invitations.

Alice savait parfaitement que Bella me plaisait bien.

Elle était la seule personne à qui j'en avais parlé

Elle aussi aimait bien Bella, mais n'essayait pas de se lier avec elle, pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Les codes sociaux qui régissent l'adolescence sont parmi les plus rigides et les plus violents qui soient.

En principe, ça s'arrange un peu à l'age adulte.

En attendant, quand Alice m'a envoyé un texto « alerte rouge Bella pourra pas venir son père sera absent » j'ai sursauté.

Il était hors de question qu'elle ne vienne pas. Subitement j'ai su que c'était pour elle, que j'avais envie de donner cette fête d'anniversaire.

J'avais envie de passer outre les stéréotypes. Bella n'était peut-être pas la fille la plus populaire, mais elle était la plus maligne, e tla plus belle.

Je la voulais, plus que j'avais voulu quoi que ce soit dans ma vie.

Je grandissais sans doute assez pour finalement ne plus m'encombrer de l'avis des autres.

J'étais devant la classe de biologie et j'ai attrapé Jasper par l'épaule, juste avant de rentrer en classe:

« tu pourras récupérer Swan samedi avant de venir? »

Il m'a regardé, surpris:

« euh oui! Je passera la chercher à 17H00! »

« merci! »

Il n'a pas commenté.

C'était Jasper.

J'ai littéralement coincé la petite Bella:

« Jasper passera te chercher à 17H00! »

Elle était trop surprise pour trouver une autre excuse.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait envie de se débiner et je savais pourquoi.

Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser faire.

Je crois sincèrement qu'on échappe pas à son destin.


	2. conception

_**Je suis contente que le prologue vous plaise! Voici le 1° chapitre, et les choses sérieuses somencent.**_

_**Je suis infirmière scolaire, et je suis bien placée pour savoir que ce genre d'accidents arrive , pas qu'à des ados, mais j'ai remarqué, quand une de mes élèves est enceinte, que bien souvent les histoires se ressemblent beaucoup...Je ne dis pas que les ados sont forcément tous inconscients, loin de là! De plus chaque histoire est unique!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

A mon avis, c'était la 1° fois qu'une audi A3 se garait devant ma maison.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à chercher une tenue qui puisse convenir à l'événement.

Sans trouver bien sur.

Alors j'avais enfilé un jean , un tee shirt noir cintré et mes converses.

De toutes façons, je ne possédais rien qui puisse être à la hauteur des Cullen.

J'essayais de ne pas en concevoir de l'amertume,mais c'était difficile.

J'ignorais ce que je ressentais pour eux.

Ils m'attiraient.

Je les enviais.

Je les trouvais beaux, je pensais qu'ils avaient tout pour eux.

J'étais jalouse, aussi.

Tout en lassant mes converses, j'ai réussit à mettre le doigt sur le mot juste:

Ils me fascinaient.

C'était exactement ça.

De la fascination.

Comme une mouche attirée par le miel. Je ne demandais qu'à me laisser prendre.

J'avais participé au cadeau commun organisé par toute la classe avec soulagement.

Voilà qui m'otait une épine du pied.

A 17H00 pile, on sonnai à ma porte.

Je suis sortie pour trouver Jasper Hale sur mon perron.

C'était assez bizarre.

Jasper et Rosalie étaient les enfants du maire.

Ils vivaient dans le quartier huppé de Forks, du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

J'avais aperçu une fois le toit de leur maison, que mon père m'avait désigné depuis la voiture de patrouille. Il y avait au moins trois cheminées.

J'ai fermé la porte à clé et j'ai bafouillé lamentablement un bonjour et un merci mélangés à Jasper.

Celui-ci était très beau, grand, blond, une bouche bien dessinée, des yeux bleus très doux.

Je me suis figée en appercevant Rosalie dans la voiture.

C'était logique, qu'elle soit là, mais autant les Cullen et Jasper étaient des gens gentils, autant Rosalie affichait très clairement son mépris pour les gens comme moi.

J'ai déglutis et me suis assise à l'arrière, murmurant un bonjour tout juste audible.

Rosalie s'est retournée et m'a sourit,d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux:

« Bella! Tu es…magnifique! »

Je l'ai regardée.

Elle portait une jupe noire et un top vert, qui lui allaient merveilleusement bien.

Son maquillage était parfait.

Ses cheveux étaient brillants, ondulés juste comme il faut, d'une blondeur dorée magnifique.

Elle se moquait de moi, bien entendu, et j'ai baissé le regard, honteuse.

J'étais en colère contre moi-même, de ne pas être capable de tenir tête à cette fille.

Jasper m'a regardée dans le rétroviseur et m'a sourit.

Je n'ai rien dit tout le long du trajet.

Quand on s'est garé devant la plus magnifique maison que j'ai jamais vue, j'ai comprit, avec un début de panique aigue, qu'on arrivait bien avant les autres.

Je suis sortie, gauchement, et j'ai bousculé Rosalie parce que je marchais le nez en l'air, admirant la maison.

Elle a grogné, mais Emmett est arrivé, elle s'est jeté sur lui et ils se sont embrassés sauvagement.

J'étais sauvée.

Une femme d' environ 40 ans est arrivée et m'a serrée dans ses bras:

« bonjour! Tu dois être Bella! Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Emmett et des jumeaux! Sois la bienvenue! »

Alice et Edward sont sortis à leur tour, accompagnés du docteur Cullen , que je connaissais: il était urgentiste et depuis mon arrivée à Forks en septembre il m'avait recousue deux fois…

Alice a directement sauté à au cou de Jasper mais Edward et son père m'ont saluée.

J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise.

Je les ai suivis derrière la maison, pour aider à préparer le buffet.

La décoration était déjà en place, tout en violet et vert,comme les invitations.

J'ai aidé Esmée et Rosalie à installer les verres et à découper les gâteaux.

Alice supervisait l'installation des tables. Elle portait une robe courte, et bouffante, violette, elle était absolument ravissante.

Je ne me détendais pas.

Esmée était très douce, gentille, accueillante, mais depuis que j'avais mit un pied dans leur propriété, je crevais d'envie d'y vivre.

D'y venir, souvent, d'y être chez moi.

J'enviais Rosalie et Jasper.

De toutes mes forces.

Edward est entré et a piqué un morceau de gâteau dans le plat que je tenais.

Esmée l'a grondé:

« Edward! Laisse en pour les invités! »

Il a rit et Esmée m'a sourit:

« ne le laisse pas faire Bella! N'hésite pas à lui donner une tape! »

J'ai regardé Edward, qui a feint d'être terrorisé et je me suis sentie rougir.

Il portait un jean juste totalement à la mode, et une chemise vert foncé, qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le frapper...

Quand les autres ont commencé à arriver, et que je me suis aperçue que j'étais la seule fille à ne pas être en jupe, j'ai eu très envie de disparaître sous terre.

Vers 19H00 ,j'ai cherché une raison pour partir. Je suis allée trouver Esmée, à la cuisine, et je lui ai dit me sentir mal.

Elle a immédiatement appelé Carlisle, qui m'a examinée rapidement.

« tu vas te reposer un peu Bella, et si dans une heure ça ne va pas, tu reviendras me voir, et je te ramènerai , mais ton père n'est pas là, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule chez toi si tu es malade»

Esmée m'a amenée à l'étage.

Elle m'a fait allonger dans la chambre d'Alice.

J'entendais les autres s'amuser, à l'extèrieur.

J'ai réussit à refouler mes larmes un moment,mais elles ont finit par déborder et j'ai pleuré, le visage enfoui dans mes bras.

J'ai violement sursauté en sentant une main sur mes cheveux.

C'était Edward.

Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Bella? Qu' est-ce qui sepasse? »

J'ai secoué la tête:

« je ne me sens pas bien, je veux rentrer chez moi »

« tu es vraiment malade? »

J'ai baissé le regard:

« non, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place »

Il s'est alors penché sur moi et ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais quand il m'a embrassée, j'ai su que j'attendais ça depuis des mois.

J'ai passé mon bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, donnant plus d'ampleur au baiser.

_**Edward PDV**_

La gêne de Bella était palpable.

Je ne me sentais moi-même pas bien. Je ne savais pas trop ce dont j'avais envie.

Ou plutôt je n'assumais pas encore totalement mes désirs.

J'ai attendu que Bella redescende.

Je ne quittais guère l'escalier des yeux.

Mais, au bout d'une demi heure j'ai craqué et je suis monté.

Elle sanglotait à fendre l' ame sur le lit de ma sœur.

J'ai regardé ses converses, posées par terre.

Bella était le seule fille de la soirée à ne pas porter de tenue girlie ou provocante.

Mais elle était la blus belle, à mes yeux.

Elle était d'une beauté naturelle et très fraîche.

Quand je me suis agenouillé, pour caresser ses cheveux, je savais que je la désirais plus que tout.

« Bella?Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

Elle n'osait pas me regarder en face.

« je ne me sens pas bien, je veux rentrer chez moi »

« tu es vraiment malade? »

A nouveau elle a fixé ses mains, et je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« non, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place »

Je me suis alors précipité sur ses lèvres.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Elle était belle.

Elle sentait tellement bon…

Immédiatement, nous avons perdu le contrôle des évennements, si tant est que nous l'ayons jamais eu.

Nos corps, nos hormones adolescentes, étaient fortes, plus fortes que nous.

Il n'y avait plus que nous, dans notre bulle.

A tatons, j'ai soulevé son tee shirt et elle a du dégrafer elle-même son soutien gorge parce que je ne savais pas le faire.

Ses seins étaient doux et j'ai gémis dans sa bouche en même temps qu'elle, tant c'était agréable de les caresser.

Elle m'a déboutonné ma chemise et très vite nous avons été torse nu tous les deux.

La sensation de ses seins durcis contre mon torse était incroyable.

Ma queue était dure depuis longtemps, et elle palpitait, tant j'avais envie de la petite Bella.

Elle n'a pas protesté.

A aucun moment.

J'ai enlevé son jean et son shorty gris clair, et elle a été nue dans mes bras.

Elle était un peu génée, mais nous savions tous les deux que nous étions aussi vierges l'un que l'autre, et cela nous a aidé.

Je me suis déshabillé et nous nous sommes embrassés tandis que mes mains caressaient tout son corps, avec beaucoup de naturel.

Quand j'ai rencontré sa petite chatte, elle a gémit plus fort et a tendu le ventre vers moi.

Son sexe était très doux, et très mouillé aussi.

J'ai prit sa main pour qu'elle me caresse aussi.

Ma queue était prête à exploser sous ses doigts, et je me suis retiré, haletant.

Je lui ai fait écarter les jambes, et elle a tressaillit

« je..je l'ai jamais fait! »

« moi non plus! »

« J'ai peur de saigner… »

J'ai prit ma chemise et je l'ai glissé sous ses fesses.

Elle était tendue, et moi aussi.

J'ai cherché son regard, dans la semi pénombre de la pièce:

« tu veux bien?

Elle a fait oui de la tête.

Quand j'ai présenté mon gland à l'entrée de son intimité, elle a eu une supplique:

« doucement! »

J'ai répondu d'un baiser et je me suis enfoncé en elle, tremblant mais terriblement désireux.

Elle a crié, fort, quand j'ai passé la barrière de sa virginité, mais je ne pouvais déjà plus m'arrêter.

Elle était d'une douceur incroyable, et j'ai commencé à aller et venir en grognant de plaisir.

Je l'ai regardée. Elle pleurait, et gémissait.

J'étais désolé pour elle, mais c'était trop bon pour que je puisse arrêter.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, elle a cessé de s'agiter et elle m'a regardé, l'air étonné et joyeuse:

« ça devient bon! »

Ses parole m' ont rendu fou et je me suis enfoncé plusieurs fois en elle, profondément, vigoureusement, et l'extase a éclaté dans mon ventre, bien plus violente que quand je me donnais du plaisir tout seul.

Je me suis immobilisé, en sueur et tout simplement heureux.

Elle était elle aussi haletante, et nous nous sommes embrassés, voluptueusement.

« ça va? »

« oui, c'est…euh, c'est chouette! »

J'ai rit:

« oui! et pas un peu! »

Je l'ai entraînée à la salle de bain, et nous nous sommes douchés ensemble.

J'ai changé de chemise.

Elle s'est rhabillée aussi et nous sommes descendus rejoindre les autres.

Je tenais sa main.

Ma mère est venue nous voir:

« ça va mieux Bella? »

Elle a rougit:

« oui! Merci! »

On a soufflé nos bougies, Alice et moi.

La soirée a passé vite.

J'étais heureux.

Bella était plus souriante que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Je ne savais pas si on allait être en couple.

Je l'espérais.

Quand elle est repartie, vers 3H00 du matin, je l'ai embrassée, devant tout le monde.

On nous a applaudit, même si j'ai lu la surprise dans pas mal de regards.

Je m'en moquais.

J'étais amoureux.

Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réalisé qu'on avait fait l' amour.

Je savais juste que ça avait été génial.

Et que j'avais envie de recommencer!

Bien sur, je savais qu'on avait prit aucune précaution.

Absolument aucune.

Mais…Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que notre passage à l'acte de ce soir là puisse avoir des conséquences.

Et pourtant…

Lorsque Bella est remontée dans la voiture de Jasper, cette nuit là, elle était déjà enceinte.

_**Bella PDV**_

C'était assez irréel.

J'étais allé à une fete d'anniversaire, vierge et godiche, et j'en revenais, star de la fête et déflorée par le maître des lieux…

Je me suis couchée, incapable de réaliser vraiment.

J'avais mal.

Mon intmité était sensible, comme si on l'avait passée à la rape à ça ne me génait pas vraiment.

Ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir, c'est qu'après, Edward ne s'était pas caché.Il m'avait tenue la main et m'avait embrassée…

Je sentais du liquide couler de mon vagin.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai allumé ma lumière, persuadée que c'était du sang.

J'avais saigné, pendant l'acte, et d'ailleurs sa chemise était sans doute fichue.

Mais non, je ne saignais plus.

C'était du sperme, qui refluait de mon corps.

Je ne prenais pas la pilule.

On n'avait pas utilisé de préservatifs.

Il avait joui en moi.

Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas réellement.

Une seule fois…

Je ne me voyais pas tomber enceinte!

Vraiment pas.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours.

Edward et moi étions ensemble, de manière officielle.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette semaine là.On l'a passée collés l'un à l'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

On s'embrassait souvent, et c'était bien.

Je partais pour Jacksonville le samedi matin, très tôt

Alors, le vendredi aprés-midi , dernier jour, on est pas allés en cours.

On est allé se planquer dans la forêt.

Edward m'a amenée dans une clairière adorable, tapissée de fleurs.

C'était beau et romantique aussi.

On s'est embrassés encore et encore.

Et, comme la première fois, ona été incapables de s'arrêter.

Très vite on s'est retrouvés nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il m'a interrogée fiévreusement:

« ça va Bella? Tu veux bien? »

Ma petite chatte était en feu, tellement j'avais envie de lui en moi.

Notre première fois avait été douloureuse, au début, mais la fin m'avait donné terriblement envie de recommencer.

Il m'a pénétrée plus facilement et tout de suite j'ai su que ça allait être vraiment bien.

Ca l'a été.

Il a tout fait pour faire durer le rapport, vraiment.

J'ai prit du plaisir.

Beaucoup.

Je n'ai pas atteint l'orgasme, contrairement à lui, qui s'est cabré en criant, tandis que je le sentais frémir et se déverser en moi, mais c'était très chouette quand même.

On était bien, ensemble.

On était contents.

On a rit, et j'étais étonnée de ne pas être génée.

Mais je ne l'étais pas.

Pas du tout.

C'était vraiment bien.

A nouveau, on avait prit aucune précaution.

Je refusais de me préoccuper de ça.

J'avais prit ma décision: j'alalis demander la pilule à ma mère, durant le mois que j'allais passer avec elle à Jacksonville.

On en a pas parlé.

On parlait d'autre chose.

Il m'a dit, ce jour là, juste avant qu'on quitte la clairière, qu'il m'aimait.

C'était bien.

C'était magique.

Je lui ai dit que moi aussi et on est rentrés en se tenant par la main.

On vivait un rêve éveillé. On se sentait fort. On avait l'impression d'être les premiers à aimer si fort, alors qu'on rejouait simplement la même histoire indéfiniment répétée depuis la nuit des temps, celle qui a permit la survie de l'humanité.

Je suis partie le lendemain.

Pour passer le mois de juillet avec ma mère et Phil.

C'était dur de quitter Edward. Mais on avait fait des projets, pour le mois d'aout.

Et on se téléphonait souvent. Et puis il avait 16 ans tout juste, et moi j'allais les avoir en septembre, alors on dépendait totalement de nos parents, ce genre de séparation était inévitable.

J'étais vraiment contente de retrouver ma mère.

Et Phil aussi.

On a passé de chouettes moments.

J'attendais d'avoir mes règles, pour demander la pilule à ma mère.

Je devais les avoir la semaine après mon arrivée à Jacksonville.

Mais elles ne sont jamais arrivées.


	3. proscrastination

_**Proscratination : tendance à toujours remettre au lendemain une tache ou une décision difficile(s). Conduite d'évitement.**_

_**Bella PDV**_

J'étais angoissée, bien sur, en attendant mes règles qui tardaient inhabituellement, mais je réussissais à ne pas y penser en permanence, surtout au début.

J'attendais, tout simplement.

J'avais Edward au téléphone plusieurs fois par jour.

On parlait de nos projets pour le mois d'août.

Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais j'étais invitée à passer au moins une semaine chez eux.

Je me concentrais là-dessus.

Mi juillet, j'ai commencé à avoir mal aux seins. Ils avaient gonflé aussi.

L'angoisse a commencé à prendre plus de place.

J'allais souvent vérifier si mes règles étaient arrivées.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Le 16 juillet, j'ai fait part de mes peurs à Edward.

Comme moi, il a essayé de se voiler la face:

« C'est peut-être parce qu'on a fait l'amour, parce que c'était ta première fois…je sais pas, une réaction de ton corps ? »

« Peut-être… »

Puis, on a parlé de la semaine qu'on allait passer ensemble.

Seule Alice savait qu'on avait fait l'amour. Edward le lui avait dit.

Moi je n'en avais parlé à personne.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, j'ai eu des nausées.

J'ai réussit à avaler un peu de compote, mais j'ai vomit une demi heure après.

Je me suis sentie mieux, après avoir vomit.

Alors ça m'a réconfortée. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas « ça », que je m'en faisais trop.

L'après-midi au téléphone, Edward m'a dit qu'il avait cherché sur internet, et qu'il avait lu des témoignages de femmes qui avaient sauté un ou plusieurs cycles parce qu'elles étaient angoissées.

Je lui ai parlé de mes nausées et il s'est tendu.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire… »

« J'ai peur »

« Moi aussi…Tu devrais faire un test? »

« J'ose pas aller à la pharmacie »

« Parles en à ta mère? »

« Non! Si je fais ça mes parents me laisseront pas venir chez toi en août »

« Tu as raison, on verra à ce moment là, OK? En attendant décompresse! »

« Oui! J'ai hâte de te voir! »

« Moi aussi, tu me manques… »

J'ai continué à avoir des nausées tous les matins, tout mon séjour à Jacksonville.

Je le cachais du mieux que je pouvais.

Je me levais tard, et je prenais un paquet de gâteaux dans ma chambre. J'en mangeais un, et après je vomissais, et je me sentais mieux.

Ma mère s'est rendue compte que j'avais prit de la poitrine.

« Tes seins ont bien poussé ma chérie! Tu auras plus de poitrine que moi! Tu auras du succès auprès des garçon!s »

J'ai fondu en larmes.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ma mère a mit ça sur le compte des hormones adolescentes.

Elle m'a questionné, en riant presque:

« Ça te gène d'avoir de la poitrine? »

« Non mais…Mes soutiens gorge ne me vont plus! Et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour en racheter! »

Elle m'a immédiatement amenée au centre commercial et m'a acheté 3 nouveaux soutiens gorge.

En sortant du magasin de lingerie, on est passées prêt d'un magasin de puériculture, et j'ai détourné le regard, affolée.

Puis, incapable de m'en empêcher, j'ai regardé à nouveau. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil d'adorables petits vêtements et j'ai senti une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge.

J'étais quasiment sure d'être enceinte.

Mais je ne savais pas comment en parler.

Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile d'attendre d'être avec Edward.

Ses parents ne me gronderaient pas comme les miens.

Ils étaient très sympas, très ouverts.

Nos conversations téléphoniques se faisaient plus angoissées.

Il m'appelait plusieurs fois par jour, et on ne parlait plus que de ça.

De nos doutes. Du fait que « ça » pouvait être autre chose.

Mais jamais on a prononcé les mots « bébé » ou « grossesse ».

Evidement, ma mère a comprit que j'avais un petit ami.

J'ai eu droit à LA conversation mère/fille sur la contraception.

J'étais mortifiée.

J'ai même finit par pleurer, et ma mère a cru que je me sentais gênée.

Elle m'a proposé d'en parler avec une de ses amies, ou une conseillère du planning mais je lui ai dit que je lui dirai à elle, quand je voudrai prendre la pilulle.

« Je sais que tu es une fille sérieuse Bella, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne feras pas de bêtises! »

Impossible de me confier à elle après ça…

J'avais hâte de rentrer, à présent.

Le 31 juillet, quand l'avion s'est posé à Tacoma, j'étais totalement épuisée.

Je m'étais levé tôt, et depuis plusieurs jours, je dormais sans cesse.

Je commençais à penser que j'étais réellement malade.

J'avais vomit dans l'avion, plusieurs fois, et la honte mélangée à la violence des nausées m'avaient encore plus épuisée.

Mon père m'attendait et j'ai dormit dans la voiture.

Edward m'attendait devant chez moi.

Il avait passé le permis début juillet et il avait emprunté la voiture de sa mère.

Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a soulevée dans les airs en riant.

On s'est embrassés.

Son regard était angoissé.

Il m'a aidée à défaire ma valise, et à la refaire pour chez lui.

Pour le repas de midi, mon père a fait cuire du thon au barbecue et, dès que j'ai posé un pied dehors, l'odeur m'a retournée et j'ai vomit dans le massif de fleurs que Sue avait installé en mon absence.

Mon père était inquiet.

Mais je lui ai dit que l'avion m'avait rendue malade.

J'ai croisé le regard d'Edward.

J'y ai lu la même angoisse que dans mes yeux, quand je me regardais bien en face.

Je n'ai pas pu manger de thon, alors que j'adorais ça.

Par contre, j'ai bu presque toute la bouteille de jus de raison, alors que je détestais le raisin, en temps normal.

Vers 18h00, Edward est reparti.

Il était prévu que je passe une soirée et une nuit chez mon père, avant d'aller passer mon séjour chez les Cullen.

Edward m'a longuement embrassée devant sa voiture.

Il a caressé mes seins, et il m'a soufflé :

« Hé ! Ils ont vachement grossis ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

Il m'a fixé :

« Tu crois que ?... »

« J'en ai peur… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Je sais pas ! »

Je me suis mise à pleurer et il m'a serrée contre lui.

« C'est peut-être pas ça ? »

« Ben je sais pas ! »

On s'est dit à demain et je suis rentrée chez moi, les yeux rouges.

Mon père a levé les yeux au ciel :

« Tu vas le revoir demain Bella ! Rah là là ! Ces amoureux ! »

J'ai rit, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, vraiment pas.

Ma priorité, à ce moment là, c'était de pouvoir aller chez les Cullen comme prévu. Edward était mon premier amoureux, et je tenais incroyablement à lui. Lui aussi ne souhaitait que ça: qu'on soit ensemble. Il tenait à moi! Ca me paraissait extraordinaire, merveilleux. Ca eclipsait tout le reste...

Le lendemain à 9h00 Edward était en bas de chez moi.

Il a transporté ma valise dans le coffre et j'ai dit au revoir à mon père.

A peine dans la voiture, il m'a tendu un sachet de pharmacie.

C'était un test de grossesse.

« Il faut être surs ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Mais il faut le faire le matin tôt, je le ferai demain ! »

« OK ! »

On était heureux de se retrouver.

Quand on est arrivés chez lui, ses parents m'ont très gentiment accueillie.

Son père a entraîné Edward dans son bureau, et sa mère m'a parlé dans son bureau à elle.

« Bella…Vous êtes très jeunes, mais très amoureux. Je veux te dire que, si vous devez passer à l'acte, il faut absolument que vous vous protégiez ! Carlisle va donner des préservatifs à Edward, ce qui ne veux pas dire que vous devez avoir des rapports, hein, mais si vous en avez, ce sera en toute sécurité ! »

Je me suis dandinée d'un pied sur l'autre, écarlate.

« Ça va Bella ? »

« Hum, oui ! »

Je savais que j'aurais du en parler à ce moment là.

Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Elle m'a sourit, très gentiment :

« Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas ma chérie ! Ta mère est loin, je ne prétends pas la remplacer, mais en cas d'urgence, je peux t'aider, d'accord ? »

« Merci, Mme Cullen ! »

« Ah non ! Pas de Mme Cullen ! Appelle moi Esmée ! »

Je suis remontée dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il n'était pas encore là. Je me suis allongée sur son lit et je me suis endormie immédiatement.

_**Edward PDV**_

Je refusais d'y croire.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Je sentais que Bella était de plus en plus inquiète, au fur et à mesure que le mois de juillet passait.

A la fin, on ne parlait plus que de ça, au téléphone.

J'ai fait des recherches sur google.

Les symptômes de la grossesse.

Elle les avait tous.

Malgré ça, je refusais de penser que ça pouvait être ça.

Ca me paraissait injuste.

Je ne pouvais pas envisager que nous, qui étions encore des enfants, puissions avoir un enfant.

De toutes façons, pour moi, il était hors de question d'assumer.

Pas question d'avoir un…bébé.

Je savais que Bella était du même avis.

Si ça s'avérait être…ça, alors il n'y avait qu'une seule issue : l'avortement.

Je savais, parce que ma mère nous l'avait dit, à mon frère,ma sœur et moi, qu'un avortement était quelque chose de violent, psychologiquement et physiquement.

J'avais une grosse boule qui se formait dans ma gorge, en pensant que Bella devrait peut-être subir ça.

Mais que faire d'autre ?

Quand je l'ai vue, le 31 juillet, j'ai vu le changement.

Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait un peu bronzé, mais elle était angoissée, ses traits étaient tirés.

Sa poitrine avait beaucoup grossit.

Elle était belle. Une espèce de beauté intèrieure qui l'illuminait.

J'étais amoureux d'elle. C'était facile à ce moment là. On ne voyait personne, rien que nous, et nos familles. Rien pour nous rappeller nos differences. On était juste un garçon et une fille, trés amoureux.

Mes parents l'aimaient beaucoup.

Bella n'était pas une idiote, ou une bimbo.

Rosalie était furieuse.

Elle avait de la concurrence.

Rose était quelqu'un de très sensible, et d'apparence froide et méchante.

Mais nous avions découvert que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Mais elle avait peur qu'on lui préfère Bella, dans la famille.

Ma mère lui a même offert un cadre humoristique « diplôme de la meilleure belle-fille » pour la rassurer.

Quand je suis reparti, après avoir vu Bella vomir tripes et boyaux devant un malheureux steak de thon, je suis allé à Port Angeles.

J'ai acheté un test de grossesse.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait savoir.

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler à nos parents.

Je voulais passer le mois d'août avec elle, tranquilles.

C'était les vacances, et je voulais qu'on en profite.

J'étais amoureux d'elle.

Vraiment amoureux.

J'étais insouciant. Je me disais qu'on avait le temps.

Quand j'ai ramené Bella chez moi, triomphalement, mon père m'a longuement parlé.

De contraception, évidemment.

J'étais hyper gêné.

« Edward, Bella est très jeune, toi aussi d'ailleurs, mais la fécondité est très élevée aux alentours de 17 ans _**(ndla : vrai…)**_ alors il est vraiment important que vous utilisiez des préservatifs, si vous passez à l'acte ! »

J'ai fait oui de la tête, mortifié.

« Et puis…Je pense qu'elle est, hum, vierge…Ne te conduis pas en bourrin, hein, qui veut aller loin ménage sa monture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je voyais très bien…

J'ai dit oui à tout et il a finit par me laisser y aller.

Il était visiblement heureux d'avoir eu une conversation avec moi.

La pensée de tout lui raconter m'a bien traversé l'esprit, mais on était pas surs, et je ne voulais pas déclencher de cataclysme pour rien.

Bella dormait, roulée en boule sur mon lit.

Mon cœur s'est gonflé de bonheur.

Je me suis allongé à coté d'elle, et je l'ai regardée dormir.

Je ne voulais pesner qu'au bonheur d'avoir une petite amie. On avait le temps, de se préoccuper d'éventuels problèmes.

A midi, ma mère nous a appelés pour manger, et j'ai du la réveiller.

Elle a grignoté un peu de poulet puis elle a voulu aider mes parents à débarrasser mais elle tombait de sommeil et ma mère l'a envoyée faire la sieste.

Mes parents ignoraient qu'elle avait dormit une bonne partie de la matinée.

Le soir, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper sont arrivés.

Ils avaient passé une semaine à Houston, avec les parents de Jazz et Rose, qui étaient originaires de là-bas.

Alice nous a fait rire avec ses bottes de cow boy, qu'elle refusait de quitter.

Bella a rit de bon coeur avec nous.

On est allé se coucher tôt.

J'attendais ce moment depuis le 28 juin, et on a enfin refait l'amour.

J'ai consciencieusement déroulé un préservatif sur ma queue engorgée, aidé par Bella.

On a pas commenté, mais c'était un peu tard, et on le savait…

On a prit notre temps.

Elle gémissait, tandis que je tachais de me contrôler pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

Quand j'ai joui en elle, elle a un peu râlé :

« Oh ! J'y étais presque je crois ! »

J'ai embrassé son cou :

« La prochiane fois, promis ! »

On a recommencé une demi heure plus tard, dès que j'ia été dur à nouveau.

Elle est venue sur moi, et j'ai caressé ses seins, tandis qu'elle donnait le rythme qui lui convenait.

Elle a joui en se mordant la main.

J'étais fier et heureux.

On s'est endormis, collés l'un à l'autre.

Je ne pensais plus au lendemain.

C'est elle qui m'a réveillé, vers 5h00 du matin.

« Edward…Je viens de vomir...Il faut que je fasse le test ! »

On s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, et on a lu la notice ensemble.

Ce n'était pas difficile.

Elle a fait pipi sur le bâtonnet et a refermé le test.

Elle l'a posé à l'envers sur la vasque et je l'ai regardée se laver les mains.

Elle tremblait, et moi aussi.

On a surveillé l'heure, à ma montre, et au bout de 3 mns je lui ai dit de regarder.

« Non regarde, toi ! »

« Ah non ! TOI ! »

On a attendu qu'un de nous deux se décide.

Elle a finit par tendre la main et le prendre.

Je l'ai vue devenir pale et elle m'a tendu le test.

Dans chacune des deux fenêtres, un trait bien bleu apparaissait.

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte.

Elle a fondu en larmes et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, sous le choc.

On est retournés dans ma chambre et on a pleuré tous les deux, effondrés.

Au bout d'un moment je lui ai dit :

« Écoute, c'est fait, inutile de se lamenter ! Il faut que tu voies un médecin et que tu aies un... un..."

Le mot n'était pas facile à dire. C'est elle qui s'en est chargée :

« Un avortement ! »

« Oui, voilà ! Ma mère viendra avec toi, j'en suis sur ! »

« Et toi ? »

J'ai paniqué. Moi ?

J'avais une trouille bleue…

« oauis ! »

J'ai quand même dit.

On s'est recouché.

La peur de dire ça à mes parents me paralysait.

Et je savais que Charlie allait mal réagir.

On ne pourrait plus se voir, tous les deux…

Bella m'a regardé :

« On a le temps, on peut attendre le mois de septembre, sinon, on va nous séparer et … »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

On était bien tous les deux, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous gâche nos vacances.

Alors on a attendu.

Finalement, Bella a passé tout le mois d'août chez moi.

On passait beaucoup de temps à faire l'amour. On avait pas besoin d'utiliser des préservatifs.

On s'est habitué à garder ce secret pour nous.

J'adorais ses seins.

Ils étaient de plus en plus beaux.

On se baignait dans la piscine, avec mes aprents et le reste de la famille mais on ne voyait rien, encore.

De temps en temps, on se regardait dans les yeux, à la fois fiers et honteux.

J'appréhendais la rentrée.

Ca allait être dur de dire la vérité.

Bella est retournée chez elle, la veille de la rentrée, mais elle venait passe les WE chez moi.

Elle a repoussé l'annonce à après la rentrée.

Le retour au Lycée s'est bien passé.

On était tout le temps ensemble, et les autres avaient du se faire à l'idée pendant l'été, on a pas eu de remarques désagréables.

Une fille ou deux ont regardé Bella de travers, sans doute par jalousie, et plusieurs gars reluquaient ma Bella, qui était encore plus belle, bronzée par les baignades et sa poitrine généreuse était incroyable. Je voyais dans les yeux de pas mal de garçons qu'il regrettaient de ne pas avoir remarqué ma Bella avant moi. Je tenais mon bras serré autour de sa taille. J'étais le premier à avoir su voir en elle la fille extra qu'elle était, elle était à moi et je partageais pas!

Alice lui avait fait acheté des tee shirts plus décolletés. Bella avait prit une taille au dessus de celle qu'elle prenait habituellement, mais seul moi était au courant...

Puis, le 3 septembre, elle m'a dit :

« On peut attendre après mon anniversaire, sinon, je pourrai pas le fêter… »

J'ai approuvé :

« Oui, mais après, il faudra le dire ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

Elle avait eu des nausées matinales tout le mois d'août, mais on avait réussit à les cacher. Et on dormait tous beaucoup la journée : on se couchait tard, on faisait la grasse matinée et la sieste alors son hypersomnie était passée inaperçue.

Fin août, je trouvais qu'elle avait prit un peu de ventre. Elle ne rentrait plus dans certains jeans, elle ne pouvait plus fermer le dernier bouton et elle mettait mes tees shirts, pour masquer son petit bedon.

Le 13 septembre, elle a eu 16 ans.

Alice m'avait obligé à lui préparer une fête en cachette.

Bella et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, pendant le mois d'août.

Bella n'aimait pas spécialement les surprises, mais je ne savais pas dire non à ma sœur.

Alors, le soir même, après les cours, j'ai amené Bella chez moi.

Son père et Sue étaient déjà là.

Bella a un peu râlé, mais elle était quand même contente de l'attention.

Elle avait prit une décision : elle voulait en parler à sa mère, par téléphone, un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

Ce serait plus facile.

Du moins, on l'espérait.

Alice a entraîné Bella à l'étage, pour lui faire enfiler une robe.

J'ai entendu Bella protester mais Rosalie a prêté main forte à Alice et Bella a du céder.

Elle est ressortie, vêtue d'une robe verte, très jolie, moulante.

On est descendus et je lui ai tendu mon paquet devant toute la famille.

Elle l'a ouvert et a rit en trouvant un CD. Je jouais du piano, étant enfant, et durant le mois d'août elle m'avait demandé tous les jours de lui jouer quelque chose. Du coup je m'étais remit au piano pour de bon, à la grande joie de ma mère, et je lui avais enregistré un CD.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie lui offraient un auto radio.

Elle a eu l'air surprise en ouvrant le paquet, puis a dit :

« C'est pour quand j'aurais une voiture ? »

Son père lui a alors tendu un écrin, et elle y a trouvé des clés de voiture.

Elle a poussé des cris de joie, même en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille camionnette.

Je l'avais vue, et elle avait un charme fou.

Mes parents lui ont offert des bijoux fantaisies et Alice une jupe, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde.

Sue affichait un air soucieux.

Elle fixait Bella, et j'ai commencé à me sentir mal à l'aise.

Elle s'est finalement penchée sur ma mère, lui a murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille et ma mère a changé de visage, son regard s'est fixé sur la taille de Bella.

Quand elles ont prit Bella par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine, j'ai su que notre secret avait été découvert.


	4. choc

_**J'ai, depuis, plus de 10 ans que je travaille en tant qu'infirmière scolaire, une certaine expérience des ados, et de leurs relations à la sexualité et à la contraception.**_

_**Déjà j'ai envie de dire : les adultes ne font pas mieux, et aussi : c'est pas leur faute.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais rencontré un ado qui ne soit pas au courant de la contraception, ou des dangers de ne pas en utiliser.**_

_**Mais la nature est bien faite.**_

_**Au début de l'histoire de l'humanité, la survie de l'espèce tenait à pas grand-chose.**_

_**L'espérance de vie était d'environ 20 ans. Il fallait donc que les humains aient des enfants AVANT 20 ans, et que, lorsqu'ils mouraient, les enfants soient capables de manger seuls, de se passer du lait de leur mère, ce qui nous mène à 2/3 ans. Donc la nature a donné aux humains leur capacité maximale de procréation à 16/17 ans.**_

_**Ca a très bien marché, la preuve est que nous sommes là pour en parler.**_

_**Et aujourd'hui nous en subissons les conséquences…**_

_**Autre chose : nous sommes faits pour nous reproduire. C'est notre fonction première, qu'on le veuille ou non.**_

_**Bien sur, on s'occupe aussi à autre chose, mais la sexualité est au centre de nos vies, (y'a qu'à lire les fanfics, d'ailleurs, pour s'en convaincre… !).**_

_**Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on doit tous faire 12 mioches, ni que la contraception c'est mal, BIEN AU CONTRAIRE.**_

_**Mais, encore une fois, la nature est bien faite.**_

_**Il est très rare (et mon gynéco me l'a confirmé) de voir une femme enceinte ne pouvant pas garder l'enfant arriver en consultation pré IVG tôt dans sa grossesse. L'immense majorité des femmes attendent, consciemment ou non, le délai maximal.**_

_**Parce que c'est une décision terrible à prendre.**_

_**Et que bien souvent elles sont seules pour la prendre.**_

_**Alors, Bella et Edward ne sont pas des exceptions, ils ne sont pas inconscients totalement, juste dépassés.**_

_**Et j'en ai vu de bien plus âgés l'être au moins autant !**_

**_._**

_**Bella PDV**_

J'avais peur.

Depuis que le test de grossesse s'était avéré positif, j'avais juste terriblement peur d'affronter les conséquences.

La colère de mon père.

La déception de ma mère.

La douleur physique liée à l'avortement.

Les conséquences sur notre relation, à Edward et moi.

Alors, j'avais attendu.

Je savais qu'on avait 3 mois, pour une IVG.

Et on savait que j'étais tombée enceinte le 20 juin.

Donc j'avais jusqu'au 20 septembre.

C'est ce que je pensais.

Je pensais aussi, que, une fois qu'on l'aurait dit, Carlisle m'amènerait voir un de ses confrères et que l'intervention aurait lieu immédiatement, ou le lendemain.

J'étais naïve.

Mais j'étais surtout terrorisée.

Quand Sue et Esmée m'ont entraînée dans la cuisine, j'ai sentie la peur me paralyser totalement.

Sue m'a secouée :

« BELLA ! Tu es enceinte ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Je me suis mise à pleurer.

Esmée m'a fait mettre de profil.

J'avais déjà du ventre.

Pas beaucoup, mais avec cette fichue robe…

Sue m'a fait asseoir et Esmée m'a donné un verre d'eau.

Je pleurais sans discontinuer.

Esmée m'a prit les mains.

Les siennes tremblaient :

« Ma chérie, on ne va pas te gronder, mais il faut savoir, est-ce que tu es enceinte ? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

Sue s'est laissée tomber sur une chaise, et s'est prit la tête dans les mains.

Esmée pleurait, elle aussi.

Alice est entrée dans la cuisine, inquiète.

Sa mère lui a parlé, sans me quitter des yeux :

« Va chercher ton père. Maintenant »

Elle a filé.

Carlisle est entré moins de 30 secondes plus tard :

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous avez filé comme ça ? »

Esmée me fixait toujours, incrédule, quand elle lui a dit :

« Carlisle, la petite est enceinte. »

Il est devenu très blanc et s'est approché de moi :

« C'est vrai ? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête, à nouveau.

Ils sont tous les 3 restés silencieux un moment, hébétés.

Puis Carlisle s'est assis à coté de moi.

Maîtrisant sa voix, il m'a interrogée :

« À quand remontent tes dernières règles ? »

J'étais incapable de répondre.

Je pleurais trop.

Esmée m'a demandé :

« Edward est au courant ? »

J'ai encore une fois fait oui de la tête.

Carlisle s'est levé, a quitté la cuisine et est revenu immédiatement, serrant le bras d'Edward dans sa main.

Edward m'a regardé, l'air désolé.

Mes sanglots ont redoublés.

Carlisle a fait asseoir Edward à coté de moi.

Il a prit ma main et l'a serré fort dans la sienne.

« Tu sais qu'elle est enceinte ? »

« Oui »

Les 3 adultes l'ont dévisagé un moment. Puis, Esmée lui a demandé :

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

Edward a soupiré, puis s'est jeté à l'eau :

« On l'a su en même temps, le 1° août… »

« Le 1° août ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas utilisé de préservatif le 1° août ? »

Carlisle était perdu.

Edward s'est passé la main dans les cheveux et a dit d'une voix blanche :

« Non, elle a fait un test le 1° août et il était positif »

Sue a été la 1° à sortir de la stupéfaction :

« Mais…quand ?... »

Edward m'a serré la main plus fort :

« Le soir de mon anniversaire…. »

Carlisle m'a secouée, et a hurlé :

« Bella ! À quand remontent tes dernières règles ? »

J'ai articulé :

« Le…le 4 juin … »

Un silence de mort a régné dans la cuisine.

Puis Carlisle s'est tourné vers Edward :

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle est enceinte de 3 mois, que vous le savez depuis un mois et demi et que vous n'avez rien dit, rien fait ? »

« Ben… »

« BEN QUOI EDWARD ? »

« On ne voulait pas être séparés cet été…Et puis… »

J'ai prit la parole :

« J'avais peur ! »

Carlisle m'a dévisagée :

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur Bella. C'est…très grave… »

Mon père est entré dans la pièce :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Personne ne lui a répondu.

Il a regardé nos visages en larmes.

A ce moment là, tout le monde pleurait, même Carlisle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je pleurais dans les bras d'Edward.

Mon père a attendu une réponse, puis il a regardé Sue :

« Elle est enceinte, n'est ce pas ? »

Sue a fait oui de la tête.

Mon père est devenu rouge :

« Bella…tu…bon écoute, on va gérer ça, d'accord, Carlisle, il faut qu'elle voit un médecin, demain, n'est ce pas ? »

Il était en colère, évidement, mais jamais mon père ne m'avait frappée, et il était terriblement pragmatique : d'abord régler les problèmes, ensuite, en parler. Si on en parlait…

Carlisle l'a regardé :

« Elle en est à presque 3 mois.. »

« QUOI ? »

J'ai relevé la tête.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice nous regardaient, éberlués.

Carlisle s'est levé :

« Demain matin à la première heure je l'amène voir mon confrère. Il ne reste qu'à souhaiter qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… »

Esmée a regardé Sue et mon père :

« Elle n'a qu'à rester ici cette nuit, ce sera plus facile, plus discret aussi. »

La fête était finie.

J'étais soulagée.

Enfin je n'étais plus seule avec Edward pour gérer ça.

Des adultes responsables allaient prendre les choses en main.

Mon père et Sue sont partis.

Sue m'a serrée dans ses bras, mais mon père ne m'a pas regardée.

Ni Esmée ni Carlisle n'ont adressée la parole à Edward, et à peine à moi.

Jasper et Rosalie sont partis, très vite.

Emmett et Alice avaient déjà regagné leurs chambres.

Silencieusement, Edward et moi avons rangé le salon.

Puis, personne ne nous l'ayant interdit, nous sommes allés nous coucher, ensemble, dans son lit.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous avons fait l'amour, encore et encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Presque sans parler.

Juste lui et moi, et l'amour que nous nous portions, violent et déterminé.

A 5h30, la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte.

Nous dormions, enlacés, nus.

J'ai sursauté.

C'était Carlisle.

D'une voix blanche il nous a ordonné de nous préparer.

Je me suis habillée, comme la veille, avec mon jean et un sveat d'Edward.

A 6h00 nous sommes descendus dans la cuisine, les mains enlacées.

Esmée avait les yeux rouges, Carlisle était pale, les traits tirés.

Ils nous attendaient, devant une tasse de café.

Je n'ai rien pu avaler.

Edward a bu du thé.

On n'a pas parlé.

On est partis, tous les 4, pour l'hôpital.

A 6h30, je suis entrée dans le service des urgences gynécologiques.

Carlisle est allé parler à un homme vêtu de blanc.

Je serrais la main d'Edward.

L'homme s'est avancé vers nous. Il s'est adressé à Carlisle :

« Je vais commencer par l'examiner ! »

J'ai paniqué. J'aurais préféré que ce soit une femme !

Mais je n'étais pas en position de me plaindre.

Je devais avoir l'air perdue, parce qu'Esmée m'a dit :

« Je viens avec toi, d'accord ? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête et je suis entrée dans le bureau du médecin.

Il m'a demandé de me déshabiller.

J'ai obtempéré, rouge de honte.

Il me posait des questions :

« Date des dernières règles ? »

« 4 juin »

« Tu as eu ton premier rapport fin juin, c'est ça ? »

« Euh oui, le 20… »

Il n'a pas commenté.

Je me suis installée, nue, sur la table d'examen et je me suis mise à pleurer silencieusement.

Esmée et lui m'ont montré ou poser mes pieds et j'ai broyé la main d'Esmée dans la mienne.

Il a mit un gant et a rentré deux doigts en moi.

Mes sanglots ont redoublé.

Esmée passait sa main sur mon front :

« Là, détend toi, il faut en passer par là… »

Il m'a examinée un court moment puis nous a regardée :

« Oh oui elle est enceinte ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! On va aller en salle d'échographie »

Je me suis rhabillée, aidée par Esmée, tant je tremblais. Elle pleurait.

Nous avons rejoint Edward et Carlisle dans le couloir.

Le gynécologue a regardé Carlisle d'un air navré :

« C'est bien ça, et pas un peu. Vous pouvez venir, en salle d'échographie »

Le long du chemin, Edward m'a prit la main :

« Ça va ? »

« Non, pas vraiment ! »

J'ai du m'allonger sur une table étroite. J'ai relevé mon sveat et le gynécologue a étalé du gel froid qui m'a fait bondir.

Je m'accrochais à la main d'Edward, en pleurant.

Juste avant le début de l'examen, Carlisle nous a dit :

« Ne regardez pas l'écran ! »

Edward s'est penché sur moi et nous avons enfoui nos visages l'un contre l'autre.

Je sentais qu'on appuyait sur mon ventre.

C'était désagréable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai entendu le médecin dire :

« Pourquoi tu as regardé, Carlisle ? »

Puis, encore un peu après, il nous a annoncé :

« C'est bien trop tard pour un avortement. Elle en est à presque 14 semaines d'aménorrhée, et le délai légal d'IVG est de 10 semaines... » _**(ndla: je ne sais pas si c'est vrai aux USA, mais j'ai prit des libertés)**_

Je me suis figée.

J'ai senti Edward se crisper contre moi.

Carlisle s'est adressé à son confrère d'une voix cassée :

« Il me semble que le fœtus est en parfaite santé ? »

« Oui, je n'ai fait qu'un examen superificel, mais je vais l'approfondir. »

Esmée pleurait.

J'étais sous le choc.

Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir.

Trop tard.

Trop tard…

_**Edward PDV**_

Mes parents ne m'adressaient plus la parole.

C'était le plus difficile à supporter.

Dans la voiture, pour aller à l'hôpital, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi on avait tant attendu pour en parler.

Bella était fragile.

Je savais qu'elle allait devoir subir des examens, des prises de sang, et ça me faisait peur pour elle.

Ma mère l'a accompagnée pour l'examen.

Ca me faisait drôle de penser que Michael, que je connaissais depuis toujours, aller toucher ma chérie.

Je n'étais pas jaloux, juste désorienté. Et je savais que Bella devait être terrorisée.

Je suis resté seul avec mon père.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'ai attendu.

Au bout d'un long moment, il m'a dit :

« Prépare toi à ce qu'il soit trop tard, pour l'IVG »

Je l'ai regardé, nos yeux se sont croisés et il a soupiré :

« Pourquoi…Edward, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit…Je croyais que tu avais confiance en nous… »

« C'est pas ça…Je sais pas l'expliquer…Je regrette, mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé… »

Quand il a fallut faire l'échographie, j'avais la nausée.

Je savais, au regard qu'avaient échangé mon père et Michael, que c'était trop tard.

Il l'a confirmé, très vite.

J'étais anéanti.

Qu'est ce qu'on allait faire.

On ne pouvait pas avoir un bébé…

Je n'avais pas regardé l'écran.

On m'avait dit de ne pas le faire.

Je n'en avais pas envie.

Pas du tout.

Ca a duré longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, une main s'est posée sur ma tête.

Celle de ma mère :

« Regarde… »

J'ai levé les yeux vers l'écran, et j'ai eu le choc de ma vie.

Ce n'était pas une vague forme, comme je m'y étais attendu.

C'était un bébé.

Avec une tête, un nez, des bras, des jambes.

Il bougeait.

J'ai serré plus fort la main de Bella.

Elle aussi regardait l'écran, tétanisée.

On avait fait…ça.

Notre amour donnait un bébé.

Très petit, encore, mais un bébé.

Un vrai.

Un qui aurait besoin de parents.

D'un père. D'une mère. Pour toujours, pour toute sa vie.

J'avais de supers parents.

Merveilleux.

Jamais je ne pourrai être un tel père pour ce bébé.

J'étais trop jeune.

Mais, il était là.

Parfait.

Beau même, déjà.

J'ai pleuré, sans même en avoir honte.

Bella restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Mon père et Michael échangeaient des propos médicaux.

Je n'y comprenais rien, mais il en ressortait que tout allait bien.

A la fin, Michael nous a regardé, Bella et moi :

« Vous voulez connaître le sexe ? Je le vois très bien ! »

« OUI »

A crié Bella.

Je n'avais pas d'avis.

Je n'arrivais pas l'envisager comme ça.

« C'est un garçon »

J'ai sourit, malgré moi.

Un garçon.

Un petit mec.

J'étais fier, tout à coup.

Atterré, mais fier.

Ma mère riait et pleurait.

Mon père regardait l'écran en grimaçant, essayant de masquer son émotion.

Et Bella.

Elle était émue.

Terriblement.

Un bébé.

C'était un bébé.

Notre bébé.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on allait en faire ?

Après, on est reparti, en voiture.

On est allé chez Charlie, directement.

Bella tenait la pochette d'échographie contre son cœur.

Son père est sorti de la maison, et s'est avancé vers nous.

Sue est arrivée aussi, en peignoir.

Mon père les a regardé et a secoué la tête :

« C'est bien trop tard, pour une IVG »

Charlie s'est tourné vers Bella qui avait sortie les photos d'échographie de la pochette et les lui tendait :

« C'est un garçon ! Et il devrait naître vers le 21 mars ! »

On est tous rentrés dans la maison.

Il était 8h30 quand ma mère nous a emmenés au Lycée, Bella et moi.

On avait raté que la 1° heure.

On a assisté au cours d'histoire, muets, encore sous le choc.

A la pause de midi, on a mangé seuls, dans un coin du Lycée :

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas du tout élever un bébé, mais… »

On a finit par rejoindre Rosalie, Jasper et Alice.

On leur a raconté.

Rosalie a été la seule à dire quelque chose :

« Un garçon ?c'est cool ! »

Le soir, à la fin des cours, mon père nous attendait, avec la voiture.

On est tous montés.

Même Jazz et Rose.

On a roulé silencieusement jusque chez moi. Emmett, qui ne commençait la fac qu'à la fin du mois, était dans le salon.

Charlie, Sue et ma mère nous attendaient.

On s'est tous assis et Charlie s'est adressé à Bella :

« J'ai prévenu ta mère. Elle va t'appeler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez attendu si longtemps, alors que vous saviez…. »

Sa voix s'est brisée, et mon père a prit le relais :

« On a discuté, tous les 5, et on est arrivé à une conclusion. La solution à laquelle nous pensons est difficile, on ne va pas vous l'imposer, mais c'est celle qui nous parait la moins mauvaise. Nous vous proposons de faire adopter le bébé. C'est un garçon, blanc, en bonne santé, avec des parents jeunes, il sera adopté immédiatement, vous pourrez même rencontrer les futurs adoptants, pour être surs que tout ira bien »

J'ai tout de suite fait oui de la tête, immensément soulagé.

Bella m'a regardé, et elle aussi a dit oui.

J'ai reprit sa main.

Jamais je n'aurais cru en arriver là un jour : abandonner mon propre enfant.

Mais je pensais sincèrement que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous tous.

A commencer par lui.

Mais Rosalie s'est levée, en larmes.

Elle s'est dirigée vers mon père et l'a giflé, lui hurlant :

« Mais comment vous pouvez dire une chose pareille ? »

Puis, elle s'est approchée de nous, s'est agenouillée devant Bella, et le regard suppliant, a posé sa main sur le ventre de ma chérie, et d'un ton pressant elle a dit :

« Tu vas pas faire ça Bella ? C'est ton bébé ! C'est ton petit garçon ! »

Bella a fondu en larmes.

Et moi aussi.

.

_**Je vous rassure tout de suite : ils vont garder le bébé. Bien que dans certains cas donner l'enfant à adopter est sans doute la moins mauvaise des solutions, ce n'est pas celle que je veux explorer dans cette fic.**_

_**Pour celles qui se poseraient la question : Jacob n'est pas encore arrivé dans l'histoire, mais ça va venir. Peut-être pas comme vous l'imaginez, mais il sera de la partie.**_


	5. tout un village

_**On m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais précisé que le bébé était blanc, donc facilement adoptable, et du coup, on m'a « soupçonnée » de racisme…**_

_**Par contre personne n'a tiqué sur le fait que je dise la même chose parce que le bébé est un garçon!**_

_**Bref…**_

_**Je ne suis pas raciste, absolument pas, au contraire même je dirais, dans le sens ou je n'ai pas d'à priori de race ou de couleur, ou de classe sociale.**_

_**Ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est que tu dises, Laura (en anonyme…) que tu ressens le fait que je sois raciste « à la lecture de mes fics »…Ben dis donc…Tu n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller. Explique moi ou tu as vu ça? Va lire, ou relire mes chapitres sur le couple Seth/Jane, dans les gens heureux (et il n'y a pas qu'eux…).**_

_**Pour expliquer mes propos: hélas, il est reconnu que les bébés adoptés le plus facilement sont ceux tout petits (nouveau-né) , blancs (ben oui, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça) et des garçons (c'est comme ça aussi…), et si les parents biologiques sont jeunes et en bonne santé, c'est un plus indéniable…**_

_**Personnellement, je trouve cela déplorable, mais c'est la réalité.**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai une manière d'écrire qui m'est propre, il est vrai que je ne fais pas beaucoup de dialogues, mais chacun son truc, je n'ai pas l'intention de me forcer à donner à ma fic une tournure que je ne ressens pas. Et je pense sincèrement me concentrer justement sur le ressenti des peronnages. Mais bien sur on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, j'en ai conscience, et je ne cherche pas cela, d'ailleurs.**_

_**Pour tous ceux et celles qui aiment cette fic, merci de me suivre!**_

**Bisous à tout le monde!**

Bella PDV

Rosalie s'était littéralement jetée à mes genoux.

Je pleurais.

C'était la première fois.

La première fois que quelque un parlait de « mon bébé ».

Et pourtant, c'était bien ça.

C'était mon bébé, notre bébé, qui grandissait dans mon ventre.

Tout le monde avait réagit à sa façon à l'esclandre de Rose.

Edward et moi par des larmes.

Carlisle baissait la tête, plus honteux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir.

Mon père était rouge de colère.

Esmée s'était levée et avait prit Rosalie dans ses bras, en larmes elle aussi.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, muets. Emmett me regardait, ahuri.

Sue a tenté de nous calmer:

« inutile de se mettre dans un tel état! Il n'est pas utile de prendre une décision maintenant! Ils ont des mois pour se décider! »

J'étais malheureuse.

J'étais piégée.

Je n'osais pas regarder Edward.

J'ai regardé Esmée entraîner une Rosalie en pleine crise de nerfs à la cuisine, et , j'ai prit la main d'Edward dans la mienne, j'ai noué mes doigts aux siens, et j'ai posé nos mains entrelacées sur mon ventre.

Il m'a regardée.

Il a soupiré:

« Bella…On est trop jeunes, on ne sera pas… »

Je me suis levée:

« je me débrouillerai. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

J'ai fondu en larmes sur les derniers mots.

J'avais, au contraire, tant besoin de lui.

Mon père m'a prit par les épaules:

« Bella; tu as 16 ans à peine! Tu as la vie devant toi! Tu es douée, intelligente! Tu peux faire de bonnes études, et sois sure qu'avec un bébé tu ne pourras pas! Tu devras travailler, pour vivre, et je ne pourrai pas t'aider efficacement, ta mère non plus! »

Carlisle s'est levé:

« Bella, Edward, si vous décidez d'élever ce bébé, il est évident que nous vous aiderons, tant financièrement que moralement, et aussi en participant à l'éducation du bébé »

Il était blanc.

Emmett s'est levé et m'a tapoté le dos:

« je serai un super tonton, Bella, crois moi! »

J'ai rit à travers mes larmes.

Mon père a affronté Carlisle du regard:

« et si ma fille décide d'assumer l'enfant, mais pas Edward, que ferez-vous Carlisle? »

On s'est tourné vers Edward, qui était resté assis sur le canapé, l'air totalement perdu.

Il nous a regardé:

« je ne sais pas, il me faut plus de temps que ça! »

Ma tête tournait:

« à moi aussi… »

Carlisle a regardé mon père droit dans les yeux:

« Charlie, j'assumerai, quoi qu'ils décident, l'interêt des enfants prime, de TOUS les enfants, les trois qui sont en cause! »

Mon père m'a regardée:

« on y va Bella, je veux te parler »

Je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée, les jambes tremblantes.

Edward m'a rejointe:

« reste !, j'ai besoin de toi! »

« mon père veut me parler »

« je sais, c'Est-ce qui me fait peur »

« Edward, Rose a raison, dans le fond, on…on peut assumer, si on le veut vraiment »

« j'ai peur »

« moi aussi j'ai peur »

« je t'aime Bella »

« moi aussi je t'aime Edward »

Je suis partie sans dire au revoir à personne, tant c'était le chaos dans la villa Cullen.

Sue est passée à l'arrière avec moi.

Je ne pleurais plus.

J'étais déphasée.

Indécise.

Ma tête me hurlait quelque chose, et mon cœur me criait le contraire.

Mon père fulminait littéralement.

« Bella! C'est bien joli les bons sentiments, mais Edward est un gamin, il n'assumera pas! Et ses parents disent maintenant qu'ils t'aideront, mais dans 4 ou 5 ans, quand leur fils, étudiant, rencontrera une fille de LEUR milieu, ils te laisseront tomber, toi et l'enfant qui sera une gêne à la carrière et au mariage de leur fils! »

Je me suis mise à sangloter violement.

Ses paroles étaient à la fois haineuses, mais tellement…potentiellement vraies...

Sue a tenté de le calmer:

« Charlie! Ne lui dis pas ce genre de choses! »

« c'est la VERITE Sue! Il vaut mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant de ma bouche que dans quelques années en se retrouvant à la rue! »

Je me suis mise à hurler.

Trop de tension, trop d'angoisse, trop d'émotion arrivaient à leur point culminant.

Mon père a du stopper la voiture.

J'ai vomit, de la bile acide, qui m'a brûlé l'œsophage et la bouche.

Sue lui a intimé l'ordre de se taire.

On est rentrés à la maison dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de mes sanglots.

Je suis montée directement à la salle de bains et j'ai prit une longue douche.

Une fois en pyjama, je me suis roulée en boule sur mon lit.

Mon portable a sonné alors que j'allais m'endormir.

C'était ma mère.

Elle a été gentille, bien qu'anéantie.

« Bella…Je m'en veux, je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais déjà enceinte tout le mois que tu as passé avec nous, et que je n'ai rien vu…Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Mais je t'aime Bella! On va trouver une solution ma chérie! »

« papa veut que je donne le bébé à l'adoption! »

« je sais ma chérie, on en a discuté. Mais il est trop tôt pour prendre une décision aussi drastique. On a le temps , il faut prendre les problèmes un par un! »

« oui, tu as raison »

« Comment tu te sens? Tu n'es pas trop malade? »

« je suis fatiguée. Je ne vomis plus le matin, mais j'ai parfois encore la nausée, et surtout j'ai tout le temps envie de dormir! »

« je comprends, ne t'en fais pas , ça va passer »

« maman, c'est un bébé tu sais! Je l'ai vu, il est entier, il est beau! Il est…parfait! »

« je n'en doute pas »

« je…je l'aime déjà! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui! »

« c'est normal ma chérie! »

« si je le garde, je m'en occuperai du mieux possible tu sais »

« bien sur! Et si c'est la décision que tu prends, je te soutiendrai! »

« merci maman, vraiment! Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais dormir! »

« repose toi mon ange! »

J'ai sommeillé un moment.

J'ai finit par plonger dans un sommeil plus profond, et j'ai rêvé.

Je rêvais beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais ce soir là, pour la première fois, j'ai rêvé de mon bébé.

Il avait environ un an, et des boucles roux foncé, de la même couleur qu'Edward.

Nous étions dans la clairière ou Edward m'avait amenée, fin juin, et ou nous avions fait l' amour pour la deuxième fois, et nous étions, Edward et moi, allongés dans l'herbe et on regardait notre fils rire, assis à califourchon sur le torse d'Edward.

On riait.

On était heureux.

Le bébé était magnifique;

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Je croisais souvent le regard d'Edward, et j'y lisais la joie et la fierté.

Je me suis réveillée, en larmes.

Il était prêt de 20H00.

J'avais reçu deux textos d'Edward.

« je t'aime Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, mais je t'aime »

Et le second, reçu 20 mns plus tard:

« Bella? Tu es ou?je t'aime… »

Je lui ai répondu:

« j'ai fait une sieste, je t'aime aussi. La balance commence à pencher sérieusement du coté de Rosalie »

Il m'a répondu presque immédiatement:

« pas moi, mais on a le temps,j'ai 16 ans Bella… »

J'ai pianoté:

« moi aussi j'ai 16 ans! »

Un autre texto:

« je t'aime, on a le temps »

« je t'aime aussi »

Je suis restée là, puis je suis descendue manger.

Mon père regardait le base ball.

Il est venu me voir, tandis que Sue me donnait une assiète de lasagnes.

« Bella…On ne va pas reparler de ça maintenant. Mange, repose toi. Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais ,hein? »

« oui papa, je le sais!je t'aime aussi »

Sue lui avait très visiblement fait la morale.

Il est retourné au salon, tandis que Sue s'asseyait à coté de moi me regardant manger.

A mi voix, je lui ai dit:

« c'est vrai, tu sais, que c'est mon bébé »

« oui, c'est vrai, c'est aussi celui d'Edward. C'est bien pour ça que c'est à vous de prendre soin de lui, dans tous les sens du terme »

Elle m'a serré la main.

J'ai achevé mon repas, puis je suis montée à nouveau.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone, et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai appelé Rosalie Hale.

.

Edward PDV

J'étais totalement paumé.

Incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qui était important.

Bella.

Elle était le centre de ma vie.

Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse me faire la perdre.

Je commençais à me douter qu'elle allait vouloir garder le …bébé.

C'était un bébé.

Je l'avais vu.

Un bébé.

Notre bébé.

Quelque part, je l'aimais.

Il était là.

Inutile de le nier.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me suis levé et je suis allé chercher ma mère.

Elle était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un repas.

Je me suis jeté dans se sbras.

Elle m'a serré contre elle.

« maman…Je ne sais pas quoi faire »

« moi non plus! »

« je sais pas quoi décider »

« parce qu'il n'y a pas de solution totalement bonne »

Je me suis assis et je l'ai regardée préparer une salade.

Ma mère était un point d'ancrage, ce soir là, dans mon existence.

Mon père nous a rejoint peu après.

Il était fatigué.

Je l'ai trouvé indécis, triste et affaibli.

Et ça m'a terrorisé.

« papa, qu'Est-ce que tu en penses? »

« je ne sais pas Edward. La pensée que mon…petit fils soit élevé par …disons, des étrangers à la famille me rend fou, mais en même temps, le garder implique …Je ne sais pas, au juste. Bien sur on vous aiderait, mais….ce sera difficile, Edward. Vraiment »

Mais pas impossible »

A dit ma mère.

Mon père l'a regardée:

« tu as une position tranché, toi Esmée? »

« oui. Moi je suis d'avis que le mieux pour un enfant est de vivre avec ses parents biologiques. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ce bébé, si Bella et toi n'y arrivaient pas . Je ne veux pas vous le prendre, mais lui donner la vie qu'il mérite »

Mon père a baissé la tête.

Je savais qu'il se rangerait toujours aux décisions de ma mère.

J'ai été soulagé.

Prendre moi-même une décision était trop dur. Je voulais qu'on la prenne à ma place.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans le calme.

Personne ne parlait, ou presque.

Alice était sous le choc, encore.

Emmett souriait, mais il s'est tenu calme et tranquille.

Après le repas, je suis monté prendre une douche.

Ca m'a fait du bien.

J'ai envoyé des textos à Bella.

Je savais, je sentais qu'elle allait prendre sa propre décision.

J'ai repensé à elle.

Ma Bella.

Il y a un an.

Sa timidité, sa maladresse. Sa beauté. Elle était encore plus belle, un an après, et je me suis dit que je ne regrettais rien.

Si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose.

Bella était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux, dans la vie.

Alice est venue me parler.

On a chuchoté à mi-voix, comme au pied du lit d'un grand malade.

Elle était indécise, comme moi.

Elle avait amené un album photo.

Celui de notre première année.

Silencieux, têtes contre tête, nous avons regardé les photos.

Elle et moi, si petits, dans notre bain.

En train de manger à la cuiller pour la première fois.

Notre premier Noël.

Le regard émerveillé de nos parents sur nous.

Pour la première fois, je me suis demandé à quoi ce bébé aller ressembler.

J'espérais que ce serait à Bella.

J'ai pu dire à Alice mes peurs.

La peur de l'avenir, la peur des responsabilités. La jalousie, aussi. Bella, ma mère, allaient aimer ce bébé plus que moi ?

Elle m'a sourit.

J'ai rit de mes idées.

Je n'avais qu'une certitude :élever un enfant était une énorme responsabilité. Elle m'écrasait.

Alors, Alice m'a dit un proverbe africain :

« il faut tout un village, pour élever un enfant »

Je lui ai sourit.

Elle était en train de me dire que tout ne reposerait pas sur nous.

Elle a regagné sa chambre, et j'ai appelé Bella.

« comment tu vas ? »

« bien ! »

Sa voix m'a paru déterminée. Forte.

« Edward, j'ai parlé à Rosalie, au téléphone. Elle m'a expliqué son point de vue. Et je partage ses idées. Laisser son enfant à d'autres personnes, parce qu'on veut le sauver d'une mort certaine, s'il reste avec nous, ou bien le confier pour qu'il ait un avenir, parce qu'avec nous il n'en a pas…C'est une chose…respectable. Mais nous…Nous on peut l'élever correctement, et lui donner un bel avenir ! »

« oui je sais tout ça. J'ai juste encore peur Bella »

« plus moi. Je…je vais garder ce bébé Edward. Quoi que tu choisisses toi. Je ne cherche pas à te mettre la pression, je suis juste honnête avec toi »

« oui, je sais. J'ai encore besoin de temps, pour m'y faire. Mais…Moi non plus je ne peux pas imaginer…Qu'il parte »

« Edward, une dernière chose : il faut pleurer quand un enfant s'en va, pas quand il arrive ».

J'ai sourit dans le téléphone.

Petite Bella, si courageuse...

Petit agneau transformé en maman lionne déchainée…

On a aprlé encore un peu, puis quand on a racroché, j'ai réfléchit.

Plus exactement j'ai laissé des pensées m'envahir.

Des souvenirs, qui ressurgissaient à ma conscience subitement.

Un cours d'histoire. Si violent que je l'avais refoulé.

La seconde guerre mondiale, en Europe. Les trains de déportés, pour les camps de concentration. Certains avaient comprit quel sort les attendait, et, dans les gares, ou au moindre arrêt, faisaient passer leurs enfants, leur bébé par les fenêtres, les confiant à qui voulaient bien les prendre, pour tenter de les sauver. (_**ndla : anecdote vraie )**_

Et puis, ce reportage sur les folles de la place de mai.

L' Argentine, dans les années 70. Ces femmes enceintes enlevées par la junte, et à qui on arrachait leurs bébés, une fois nés. Les mères et grands-mères des enfants disparus, demandant inlassablement qu'on leur rende leurs enfants et petits enfants, tournant tous les jeudis après-midi sur la place de mai, devant le palais présidentiel. Certaines d'entre elle ont retrouvé les bébés. Des années plus tard. Je me suis souvenue de cette jeune femme. Sa mère avait été enlevée pendant sa grossesse. Elle avait été confiée à une famille proche de la junte. Et puis, quand elle a retrouvé sa grand-mère, celle-ci a enfin pu lui donner une lettre écrite par son père, apprenant la grossesse de sa femme, et adressée à l'enfant qu'elle porte. La lettre commençait par « chère Juliana ou cher Ezechiel ». Je ne me souvenais plus quel prénom elle avait reçu de la famille qui l'a élevée. Mais, je me souvenais qu'elle avait fait les démarches pour changer de prénom. Désormais, elle s'appelle Juliana. _**(ndla : anecdote vraie)**_

Alors, je me suis levé, et j'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux.

Ce bébé avait un avenir devant lui. Nous aussi.

J'ai saisi mon portable et j'ai envoyé un texto à Bella :

« comment on va l'appeler,ce bébé ? »


	6. attachement

_**Laura: oui je l'avoue, je suis raciste. (c'est bien pour ça que je fais allusion au génocide indien dans les gens heureux, et que Jacob, Leah sont des persos importants, et que Wyatt épousera Sarah, et que Jane et Seth sont ensembles, que Blaise Zabini est de toutes mes fics sur HP (en couple avec Luna Lovegood en principe) etc...)**_

_**Et homophobe**__**. (comme tout le monde l'aura comprit avec mon OS un petit coup de main avec le couple Pansy/Hermione, et oui deux filles!)**_

_**J'aime pas les enfants non plus (quiconque a lu mes fics en est intimement convaincu bien sur, et personne ne sait que j'ai deux enfants, personne les connait ils sont enfermés dans un placard et quand j'y pense c'est à dire pas souvent, je leur donne un crouton de pain)**_

_**J 'aime pas les vieux (d'ailleurs je n'aborde pas le sujet dans l'OS la mort est une drole de chose)**_

_**J'aime pas le femmes (ZUT! j'en suis une! raaaah!) **_

_**J 'aime pas les animaux (je ne parle JAMAIS de mes chats, et dans mes fics les bêtes sont HYPER malheureuses...). **_

_**J'aime pas les personnes handicapées non plus (ça c'est bête, vu que je le suis moi même! et Billy n'a PAS une place importante, non non non!) **_

_**Donc tu as totalement raison, ça te va comme ça?**_

**_._**

_**Bon, sérieusement, voici un chapitre que j'ai essayé de rendre un peu pus léger! Une pointe d'humour, j'en avais besoin!**_

**Bella PDV**

On n'a rien dit.

A personne.

Les adultes avaient visiblement formé un consensus, et disaient qu'on avait le temps, pour prendre une décision.

Mais nous l'avions prise.

Moi, surtout, mais Edward me paraissait de plus en plus déterminé au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

On parlait beaucoup du bébé, entre nous.

Je me souviendrais toujours du moment ou j'ai reçu son texto me demandant comment on allait appeler notre fils comme étant l'un des plus beau de ma vie.

Nous n'étions d'ailleurs pas d'accord, sur le choix d'un prénom.

J'avais très envie de l'appeler Alec. Mais Edward préférait Demetri.

On se chamaillait :

« Edward ! Demetri ça fait franchement pompeux ! »

« Parce que tu crois que Alec Cullen c'est facile à prononcer peut-être ? »

« Alec Swan- Cullen, ça me semble parfait ! »

« Pardon ? Swan- Cullen ? Ce bébé s'appellera Cullen ! Et c'est tout ! »

« Rien du tout ! Ce sera Swan- Cullen ! »

« Roh ! Allez, je suis sympa : Cullen- Swan ! Et c'est mon dernier mot ! »

J'avais éclaté de rire.

C'était un samedi après-midi de début octobre, et nous étions chez lui, dans sa chambre.

J'étais bien.

Les désagréments du premier trimestre avaient disparus, je n'étais pas encore trop grosse, et je me sentais en forme.

J'avais une libido assez prononcée, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Edward.

Ce jour-là, nous avions passé le début de l'après-midi à faire l'amour, et nous avions enchaîné avec la discussion sur le prénom presque sans reprendre notre souffle.

Alice, j'en étais sure, se doutait de notre décision.

Nous étions encore nus, quand elle est venue frapper à la porte.

On a tiré le drap sur nous, et elle est entrée :

« Bella ? Ca te dirait, un peu de shopping ? »

J'ai simulé le malaise, sous les rires d'Edward.

Sans aucune pudeur, Alice s'est alors approchée de nous, a tiré le drap, dénudant mon corps, et elle a posé sa main sur mon ventre qui commençait à pointer sérieusement.

Je ne pouvais plus fermer aucun de mes jeans, et je ne portais plus que les chemises et sveats d ' Edward.

J'ai glapit et tenté de remonter le drap, mais Alice a levé un index :

« Je sais bien que c'est la mode de porter les fringues de son copain, mais tu dois au moins t'acheter des pantalons ! Et quelques hauts aussi ! »

J'ai rougit.

« Hum, Alice, je n'ai pas vraiment de budget, pour ça… »

Edward, qui avait réussit à enfiler son boxer sous les draps est alors sorti du lit et a prit quelques billets dans son porte feuille, qu'il m'a tendu.

« Tiens, Bella, achète toi ce qu'il te faut ! »

J'ai refusé, tandis qu'Alice tentait de m'habiller de force :

« Hors de question !je peux me débrouiller seule ! Et puis ce n'est pas encore urgent ! »

Il est venu m'embrasser, de manière totalement déloyale, parce qu'il savait que j'étais incapable de résister à ses baisers.

C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'on en était là ou on en était…

En moins de 20 mns, je suis passée de l'était euphorique post orgasmique et à la chaleur douillette du lit et des bras d'Edward, à la position assise dans la voiture de Jasper (qu'il prêtait à Alice) et surtout au stress d'une virée shopping avec ma belle-sœur, le tout sous un babillage persistant.

J'ai mit toute la volonté dont j'étais capable pour entraîner Alice dans un magasin bon marché.

Elle a finit par se laisser convaincre,et j'ai trouvé, avec joie, je dois l'avouer, 2 jeans de grossesse,adorables, confortables et à la mode,un pantalon de grossesse kaki ainsi que deux gilets longs, chauds et très doux, l'un noir et l'autre gris.

Puis des tees shirts à manche longue, unis et discrets.

J'étais satisfaite, mais Alice m'a entraînée vers le rayon layette.

Il me restait, de la somme qu'Edward m'avait donnée, un peu plus de 100 dollars. J'ai compté ce que j'avais dans mon porte monnaie, y trouvant prêt de 40 dollars, et Alice m'a généreusement donné un billet de 50 dollars.

J'ai tout dépensé. En une fois.

J'ai acheté 8 grenouillères premier age.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était si adorable.

J'ai aussi prit des petits bodies, des chaussettes qui faisaient battre mon cœur et des petits gilets juste trop chou.

Alice a absolument tenu à ce qu'on prenne un petit chien en peluche totalement trognon.

Une fois le tout additionné, il m'est resté 3 dollars, et j'ai acheté une sucette super rigolote pour mon bébé : c'était une sucette homologuée pour bébé, mais le dessus formait des dents de vampire ! _**(ndla: ça exite en vrai!)**_

J'adorais ça !

Alice riait avec moi.

Au retour, elle m'a interrogée :

« Vous allez le garder, hein ? »

« Oui…je ne peux pas faire autrement ! »

« Je suis contente, Bella ! »

J'ai regardé le paysage, mon cœur s'est un peu serré. On avait acheté quelques vêtements, un petit jouet, mais il allait en falloir tellement plus...

J'ai montré mes achats à Edward, et lui aussi a adoré la sucette vampire. Mais ce qui lui a le plus plu, c'est un petit pyjama beige, avec un loup sur le devant.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou :

« Si tu veux, on lui mettra en premier ! »

« Oh oui ! Je suis sur que ça lui ira super bien ! »

« C'est incroyable tout ce qu'il faut…Je vais faire les vide grenier, parce que sinon on s'en sortira pas »

Edward a froncé les sourcils.

« Reste là, repose toi, je reviens dans une heure ! »

Il a refusé de m'en dire plus, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Alice est venue me rejoindre et on a longuement parlé habits…pour bébés.

Edward est en effet revenu une heure plus tard.

Il nous a appelées, Alice et moi.

J'ai vu Carlisle et Esmée déjà dans le salon, l'air surpris.

Jasper, qui avait accompagné Edward, avait l'air un peu inquiet.

Edward a prit ma main dans la sienne et s'est adressé à ses parents :

« Bella et moi allons garder le bébé. Je viens de trouver du travail. A partir de samedi prochain, je travaillerai à la boutique Newton le samedi de 8h00 à 15h00 et le mardi soir de 16h00 à 20h00. Ca ne payera pas tout, mais ce sera déjà ça»

Carlisle n'a pas commenté.

Il a regardé Esmée, qui elle, a prit la parole :

« Je m'en doutais. J'en suis heureuse, et comme je l'ai dit je serai là. Il y a d'autres décisions à prendre. Bella, comment ferons-nous quand le bébé sera né ? Où vivras-tu ? Je te propose de venir vivre ici, avec lui, mais je ne sais pas ce que ton père en dira ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On verra. Mon père….ne le prendra peut-être pas aussi bien que vous. »

Le reste du WE s'est surtout passé à parler de détails pratiques. Je voyais bien que Carlisle et Esmée faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. La situation ne les enchantait pas du tout, mais ils faisaient front, ensemble, et avec nous.

Le dimanche, Carlisle, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, a fait venir Edward dans son bureau.

Quand il en est ressorti, Edward m'a raconté que son père lui avait parlé, du bébé, mais aussi de moi.

Je me suis sentie assez fière de savoir que Carlisle m'aimait beaucoup, et qu'il avait demandé à Edward de me protéger et de prendre soin de moi.

J'ai évoqué, le dimanche midi, la possibilité de trouver du travail, moi aussi, mais 5 paires d'yeux (oui, même Jasper) m'ont littéralement fusillée sur place, et j'ai ravalé mes mots.

Le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Jasper m'a ramenée chez moi. Rosalie était aller passer le WE à Seattle avec Emmett, qui y avait emménagé pour la fac.

A ma grande surprise, il s'est garé un peu avant la sortie du chemin menant à la villa Cullen.

Il m'a regardée, rouge et gêné.

J'ai eu le temps de penser que c'était assez fou comme situation : Jasper Hale, bredouillant devant…moi !

Il m'a sourit, a passé une main dans ses cheveux et m'a dit :

« Hum, Bella, je…Je voudrais te demander un truc. Ne me prend pas pour un barge, hein, mais tu, enfin tu commences à avoir du ventre, et, je, enfin… »

Il a prit une grande inspiration et s'est jeté à l'eau :

« est ce que je hum toucher ste plé? »

« J'ai rien comprit Jasper ! »

Il a rougit et a froncé le nez :

« Est ce que je peux toucher ton ventre s'il te plait Bella ? »

J'ai rougit à mon tour, puis j'ai défait ma ceinture de sécurité et, sans le regarder j'ai dit oui.

Il a posé sa main par-dessus la chemise d'Edward, écartant les pans de mon gilet, puis, s'enhardissant sûrement, il a doucement soulevé la chemise et a posé la paume de sa main chaude sur mon ventre nu.

Il l'a laissé un moment, pressant doucement mon ventre, puis il l'a enlevée et m'a fixée. J'étais d'une jolie couleur vermillon.

« C'est génial ! C'est à la fois dur, mais souple aussi ! J'adore ! Je me demandais vraiment comment ça faisait ! »

Je n'ai pas commenté et ce n'est que quand il s'est garé devant chez moi qu'il m'a à nouveau regardée en face :

« Merci Bella, t'es une amie ! Bonne soirée ! »

« Merci Jasper, t'es sympa de me ramener à chaque fois, ça te fait un détour en plus ! »

« C'est normal, t'es ma petite belle-sœur ! Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, t'es une fille géniale, Edward a de la chance de t'avoir, autant que moi d'avoir Alice ! »

J'ai rougit encore, plus fortement, même.

« Ouais, on est pas trop mal tombés, avec la famille Cullen ! »

Il a rit et m'a lancé un clin d'œil avant de repartir.

Je suis rentrée, un peu perturbée, mais j'ai fait la différence entre les caresses amoureuses qu'Edward prodiguait à mon ventre (et pas qu'à mon ventre…) et le toucher presque médical de Jasper.

J'avais laissé la plupart des affaires pour le bébé chez Edward, mais j'avais prit la sucette vampire, et un des petits pyjamas, celui avec des rayures vertes et rouges, que j'adorais.

J'ai rapidement embrassé mon père et j'ai filé à l'étage.

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, j'ai longuement contemplé mes achats.

Puis je suis allée me doucher.

Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, mon père y était.

Il m'a regardée, l'air anxieux.

« Bella, je suis venu pour fixer cette étagère branlante, et j'ai vu…ça sur ton lit »

J'ai suivit son regard jusqu'à la grenouillère et la sucette, posées bien en évidence sur mon lit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Bella ? »

Son ton était pressant.

J'ai conservé mon calme, et, le plus naturellement possible, j'ai dit :

« Ce sont des affaires pour le bébé »

« Comment ça ? Tu achètes des affaires pour… »

« Pour mon bébé, oui. »

« Mais…Bella ! Vous n'allez pas le garder ! Tu »

Je l'ai interrompu :

« Si papa, on va le garder, et l'élever. Du mieux qu'on pourra. C'est comme ça ! »

Il m'a dévisagée, l'air paniqué.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec ça, Bella »

« C'est dommage »

« Réfléchis-y encore ! »

« Non »

« BELLA ! Je sais ce qui va se passer et »

« PAPA ! ARRETE ! NE ME DIS PAS CES HORREURS ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

« C'est la vérité Bella ! »

« NON ! Edward a trouvé du travail ! Il m'a donné de l'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements de grossesse et des affaires pour le bébé ! Il est plus sérieux que tu ne le crois ! On est plus dans les années 60 de toutes façons, même si je me retrouvais seule avec mon bébé, ça ne signifierait pas que ma vie soit terminée ! »

« Bella ! Je ne vais pas te laisser penser que tout ira bien, que tout sera facile : On est pas dans une série TV ! Quand il sera né et qu'il pleurera toute la nuit, comment tu feras pour aller au Lycée le lendemain ? Et qui le gardera ? Qui s'en occupera la journée, et quand tu devras travailler, pour le Lycée et pour manger ? QUI ? »

Je me suis mise à pleurer.

Il a continué, d'une voix plus gentille :

« Bella, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, et gâcher ta vie ! Et celle de ce bébé ! »

Mes larmes ont redoublé

« Bella ! Il faut voir la vérité en face ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être sérieux, pour vous engager sur du long terme ! »

La douleur m'a coupée le souffle et j'ai crié.

Mon père m'a fait allonger, en panique totale :

« Quoi ?qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre ! Là ! »

Une douleur sourde me vrillait le ventre, et la terreur m'a envahit.

Je me suis mise à supplier :

« Oh non ! Mon bébé ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé ! J'ai mal ! »

Mon père a disparu, puis, quand il est remonté, quelques minutes plus tard, il m'a couverte avec ma couette :

« Bella, calme toi, Carlisle arrive, respire, ce n'est rien, j'en suis sur ! »

« Tu es gynécologue toi maintenant ? »

La barre dans mon ventre se calmait progressivement, mais quand Edward, Esmée et Carlisle ont déboulé, 20 mns plus tard, j'avais encore mal.

Je pleurais sans discontinuer.

Edward m'a prit dans ses bras et Carlisle m'a examinée :

« Tu as mal comment Bella ? »

« Ça fait une barre, juste là, qui lance, et qui brûle ! »

« Est ce que tu saignes ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Il faut vérifier ! »

Il est sorti de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Edward.

J'ai baissé mon pyjama et Edward, pale et angoissé, a regardé entre mes jambes :

« Je ne voies rien ! Pas de sang en tous cas ! »

« Et dedans ? »

« Je ne croies pas ! »

J'ai glissé un doigt dans mon intimité, mais aucune trace de sang apparente.

J'ai respiré, et me suis rajustée.

Carlisle est revenu, Esmée sur ses talons :

« On va quand même aller passer une échographie, pour être surs ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Bella ? »

« Je me suis disputée avec mon père »

Personne n'a commenté, mais j'ai vu Edward se raidir.

Je me suis rhabillée, et on est allé à l'hôpital.

Même mon père a suivit le mouvement.

J'ai adoré être la « belle-fille » de Carlisle : on est passé par la porte de derrière, celle du personnel et il m'a amenée directement dans le service obstétrique, ou une jeune femme m'a prise en charge dans les 3 minutes.

Je pleurais sans discontinuer depuis l'altercation avec mon père.

Elle a posé la sonde sur mon ventre et le bébé est apparu.

Tout de suite, on a vu le cœur battre.

Le soulagement a été général.

Seuls Edward et Carlisle étaient restés avec moi, mais, une fois que le médecin nous a eut totalement rassurés, Carlisle a fait entrer mon père et Esmée.

Mon père a regardé l'écran.

Quand il s'est mit à pleurer, j'ai su que lui aussi était fichu.

Il s'est plusieurs fois éclairci la gorge, puis a dit :

« Son profil gauche, là, c'est un peu mon nez, non ? »

Le médecin l'a regardé, surprise :

« Ce qu'on voit là sur l'écran Monsieur, c'est son fémur droit ! »

« Ah… »

Il a un peu hésité, mais n'a pas osé dire que le fémur droit de mon fils ressemblait au sien.

Le médecin a parlé technique avec Carlisle puis elle s'est adressée à moi, assez froidement :

« Jeune fille, tu es enceinte, et tu dois faire attention à toi ! Évites les émotions fortes, la fatigue, de porter du poids ! »

J'ai à nouveau fondu en larmes et Edward l'a regardée dans les yeux :

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle fait tout bien, d'accord ! Et si vous croyez que VOUS ne la stressez pas là ! »

Carlisle s'est interposé :

« C'est bon Edward, on a comprit, ne t'en fais pas Kate, je m'occupe de la petite ! »

Elle s'est radoucie devant mes larmes :

« Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, mais tu dois vraiment prendre en compte ta grossesse au quotidien, d'accord ? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

Les hommes sont sortis et Esmée m'a aidée à me rhabiller

Je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Quand on les a rejoint dans le couloir, un psychodrame se jouait…

**Edward PDV**

L'envie d'étriper Charlie me prenait la gorge.

La pensée que j'aurais pu perdre mon fils à cause de son obstination idiote me rendait fou.

Quand on a été dans le couloir je lui ai quasiment sauté à la gorge.

Mon père m'a prit par le cou pour m'éloigner de lui, mais nul n'a pu m'empêcher de proférer des menaces :

« Charlie ! Je ne tolérerai pas que vous vous en preniez à Bella au point de la rendre malade ! C'est comprit ? Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ma femme et mon fils, pas même vous ! »

Charlie m'a regardé d'un air plus respectueux que je ne lui avais jamais vu :

« C'est bon Edward, rentre les crocs ! J'ai comprit le message, mais Bella n'est pas ta femme ! »

« C'est tout comme ! Et si ce n'est que ça, je l'épouse demain ! »

« Certainement pas ! Elle n'a que 16 ans et elle fera ce que je lui dirai de faire »

« Et quoi ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Lui interdire de me voir peut-être ? »

« Si ça me chante ! Tu es un gamin pourri gâté qui veut jouer au grand, et qui va se retrouver à prendre en charge ton fils comme tu dis quand tu te seras lassé de ta fonction de père ? Ce sera moi ! »

Cette fois, mon père m'a devancé :

« J'en ai assez Charlie, que vous pensiez que ma femme, mon fils et moi-même soyons versatiles à ce point. Cet enfant va s'appeler Cullen, et que vous le vouliez ou non il sera aussi mon petit fils, pour toujours ! J'ai les moyens d'aider Edward et Bella, et je le ferai ! Tout comme vous, j'en suis sur ! »

« Même dans 5 ans Carlisle ? Même dans 10 ans ? Même quand il faudra payer des études à vos jumeaux ? Même le jour ou Edward ne voudra plus de ma fille parce qu'il se rendra compte qu'il peut avoir une fille de bonne famille, riche et »

« CHARLIE ! On n'est pas des ordures chez les Cullen, d'accord ? »

Bella et ma mère ont assisté à la fin de l'altercation, et quand j'ai vu Bella fondre en larmes à nouveau, je me suis dégagé des bras de mon père pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Le médecin nous regardait, légèrement ahurie :

« Mais vous allez arrêter de faire stresser cette pauvre petite où je la fais hospitaliser ? »

Bella a relevé la tête :

« Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! »

Je l'ai empoignée et l'ai entraînée dehors.

Evidemment, la douleur dans son ventre était réapparue.

Je l'ai faite asseoir sur un banc et je l'ai aidée à se calmer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mes parents et Charlie nous ont rejoint.

Charlie s'est excusé, mais je ne l'ai même pas regardé.

Ma mère a parlé à Bella avec douceur :

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir passer la nuit chez nous, tu es dispensée de Lycée demain, tu pourras passer la journée avec moi, puisque je travaille à la maison et »

Bella a relevé le visage vers son père :

« Tu ne veux plus de moi à la maison ? »

« Bien sur que si ! Mais on m'accuse de te rendre malade ! »

Bella s'est accrochée à mon cou et a regardé son père d'un air de défi :

« Je veux dormir à la maison cette nuit, mais qu'Edward reste avec moi ! »

Charlie a manqué s'étrangler.

Ma mère est intervenue avec diplomatie :

« Bella, ma chérie, c'est assez délicat, ce serait plus simple que tu viennes à la maison, tu ne crois pas ? »

Bella a tapé du pied.

« Non ! Je veux dormir chez moi avec Edward ! »

Les 3 adultes l'ont dévisagée, puis ma mère s'est tournée vers Charlie :

« Charlie, il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier… »

Mon père a tenté de faire de l'humour :

« Les envies des femmes enceintes, c'est légendaire ! Ca pourrait être pire ! Elle pourrait avoir envie de mangues, ou de cerises en plein mois d'octobre ! »

J'ai regardé Charlie dans les yeux.

« Bon, d'accord, tu peux passer la nuit chez nous »

On a reconduit Bella, puis je suis retourné chez moi avec mes parents, qui m'ont paru assez combatifs.

Deux fois, mon père a dit :

« C'est un Cullen, hein, vous avez vu comment il pédalait ce bébé ? »

« Bella veut qu'on lui donne Swan- Cullen en nom de famille »

Mon père a faillit prendre un arbre de face.

« Quoi ? C'est un Cullen ! Un point c'est tout ! »

J'ai sourit.

Ils s'y faisaient.

J'ai ressemblé mes affaires pour la nuit et le lendemain, j'ai embrassé ma mère, qui m'a murmuré :

« Ton père le revendique, ce bébé, tu verras qu'il n'y en aura pas un bout pour chacun ! »

Puis je suis parti.

Quand je suis arrivé chez Bella, elle dormait profondément.

Charlie m'a regardé d'un air abatu, un oreiller à la main :

« Tiens, débrouille toi avec ça… »

J'ai relevé la tête. Heureusement, à 16 ans, je mesurais déjà 1m83, c'est-à-dire presque autant que Charlie :

« Charlie, je les aime, Bella et le bébé »

« Je sais, j'espère juste que ça durera ! »

Je suis monté rejoindre ma Bella, qui dormait en serrant son ours en peluche dans ses bras.

Je me suis faufilé contre elle et j'ai, il faut l'avouer, passé la pire nuit de ma vie.

Le lit était bien trop petit, et Bella tirait sans cesse la couette à elle.

J'ai du dormir 2 h00 à tout casser, et je me suis levé, le dos en compote.

Bella m'a sourit et elle s'est habillée, en silence.

J'ai rassemblé mon courage :

« Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui mon amour »

« Si »

« C'est le médecin qui l'a dit »

« Je m'en moque »

« Bella… »

Elle a continué à lasser ses converses, m'ignorant totalement.

Je suis sorti dans le couloir, et j'ai croisé Charlie, qui a eu l'air aussi perturbé que moi de me rencontrer, tous les deux en tee shirt et boxer :

« Charlie, Bella s'habille pour aller au Lycée ! »

Il a ouvert des yeux immenses et s'est dirigé vers la chambre de sa fille.

Un vif échange a eu lieu, et Bella en est sortie victorieuse.

Je commençais à penser que ce bébé allait vraiment s'appeler Alec Swan- Cullen, vu l'entêtement de sa mère…

Piteux, Charlie m'a prit à part :

« Je te la confie, si elle n'est pas bien appelle moi, et aussi ton père, à 3 on lui fera peut-être entendre raison »

Bella a préparé des œufs au bacon pour le petit déjeuner et on est allé au Lycée ensemble.

A la fin de la première heure, j'étais si épuisé que j'ai dit à Bella :

« Écoute, si tu veux de moi la nuit, c'est toi qui viens dormir chez moi à partir de maintenant ! »

Elle a éclaté de rire et s'est jeté à mon cou :

« Je viendrai de temps en temps, mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon père, Sue n'est pas tout temps là, tu comprends ? »

« Ouais ! »

A midi, tandis que Bella croquait des carottes avec appétit, dehors, parce que nous profitions des derniers beaux jours, à moitié allongée sur moi, les pans de son gilet ayant glissé sans que nous nous en soyons aperçus, Jessica Stanley s'est approchée d'elle et, la fixant avec plus d'étonnement que de curiosité, elle lui a demandé :

« Bella ? Tu es enceinte ? »

.

_**Une précision: l'attitude de Jasper est un clin d'oeil à mon kiné, celui qui me suivait pour ma première grossesse, quand j'ai eu une sciatique de grossesse (un vrai régal, je vous jure!) et qui me demandait à chaque séance s'il pouvait toucher mon ventre. Il était tout émerveillé!**_


	7. avancement

_**Edward PDV**_

On savait bien que ça allait arriver.

Que Bella n'allait pas pouvoir cacher sa grossesse indéfiniment.

Mais on n'était pas préparés à ce que ça arrive si tôt.

Bella s'est redressée, rougissante, et j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille.

En face de nous, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie s'étaient figés.

Bella a fixé Jessica :

« Oui, je suis enceinte , Jess »

Cette dernière a pâlit :

« Oh mais…tu as si jeune, c'est… »

Bella s'est mise à trembler dans mes bras.

J'allais prendre la parole mais Rosalie m'a prit de court :

« Ça te pose un problème, Jessica, que Bella attende un bébé ? Elle est jeune, certes, mais elle n'est ni la première ni la dernière à attendre un bébé avant 20 ans ! »

Jessica était sous le choc.

Elle a finit par dire :

« Tes parents le savent ? »

« Bien sur »

A riposté Bella.

J'ai enchaîné :

« Les miens aussi ! Et on est tous très contents ! »

J'exagérais un peu, mais on faisait front commun.

Jessica a tourné les talons.

Bella a soupiré.

Nous savions tous que la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

Et bien sur, quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle de physique, pour notre première heure de cours de l'après-midi, tout le monde nous a dévisagé et les murmures ont enflé.

Le prof a ramené le silence et j'ai serré la main de Bella dans la mienne.

Moins d'une demi heure après le début du cours, la porte s'est ouverte sur une des secrétaires :

« Bella Swan, en urgence chez le proviseur »

Des ricanements et des murmures ont retentit.

Bella, très pale, s'est levée.

J'ai suivit le mouvement.

« Cullen, reste assis »

A ordonné le prof.

« Je sais très bien pourquoi Bella est convoquée, et je suis le père du bébé, alors je vais avec elle »

M. Lewis est resté trop surpris pour ajouter quoi que se soit et nous avons suivit la secrétaire.

Nous avons été introduits dans le bureau directorial immédiatement.

Le proviseur nous a fait asseoir :

« Melle Swan, j'ai entendu dire que vous seriez enceinte, est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui »

Il l'a dévisagée, son expression reflétait la surprise, et un début de colère :

« Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été averti ? »

« Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas »

A rétorqué Bella, très mère louve tout à coup.

Le proviseur, M. Wattman, en est resté la bouche ouverte :

« Melle Swan, je vous prie de rester polie ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire preuve d'insolence ! »

Bella l'a regardé fixement et il s'est emparé de son téléphone.

Il a appelé Charlie.

« Et mes parents, vous ne les prévenez pas ? »

J'ai demandé, froidement.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, M. Cullen, vous n'êtes pas enceinte ? »

« Enceinte non, mais j'attends un bébé, puisque je suis le père de celui de Bella »

Il m'a regardé, visiblement furieux , et a appelé ma mère.

Le chef Swan est arrivé en premier.

« M. Swan, Bella est enceinte, parait-il. J'aurais du être mit au courant »

« Non »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi on vous aurait mit au courant, c'est une affaire privée, qui ne l'empêche pas d'assister aux cours et d'avoir d'excellentes notes ! »

Ma mère est arrivée sur ses entrefaites.

A ce moment là M. Wattman semblait dépassé.

Un peu trop de Cullen et de Swan dans son bureau…

Ma mère l'a toisé.

Mes parents donnaient une part importante des subventions du Lycée.

Il s'est raclé la gorge :

« Bien, Mme Cullen, Edward pense être le père de l'enfant que Melle Swan porte et »

« Il EST le père ! Je sais encore avec qui je couche ! »

S'est exclamé Bella avec fureur.

Il a levé la main en signe de paix :

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Bref, je ne vous cache pas que la nouvelle a du faire le tour de l'établissement. Cela ne va pas forcément être facile pour vous Melle Swan ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je la protégerai ! »

Me suis-je exclamé.

« Je n'en doute pas…Melle Swan, quand comptez vous arrêter l'école ? »

« À la fin de mes études »

A répondu Bella, sibylline.

« Certes. Mais cette année ? Quand devez-vous accoucher précisément ? »

« Le 21 mars. Désolée je n'ai pas l'heure exacte ! »

Ma mère a sourit.

« M. Wattman ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée en urgence ? »

« Et bien, il faut prendre un certain nombre de décisions et »

« Rien ne presse ! Nous sommes le 8 octobre ! Bella va bien, elle travaille ses cours normalement, désolée mais je ne vois aucun motif pour la renvoyer… »

« Il n'en est pas question ! Néanmoins, elle risque de souffrir des moqueries, sans doute vaudrait-il mieux pour elle suivre des cours par correspondance et »

« Non. C'est votre travail de protéger Bella des moqueries. Bella, ma chérie, si quelqu'un se moque de toi, tu montes immédiatement prévenir M. Wattman, n'est ce pas M. le Proviseur ? »

M. Wattman a déglutit en fixant ma mère :

« Absolument Melle Swan »

Charlie a posé sa main sur le bras de ma mère :

« Nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais pouvoir retourner travailler dans ce cas ! »

Bella et moi sommes retournés en cours.

Personne ne nous a adressé la parole, mais j'ai reçu un texto anonyme :

« Vas voir sur le facebook du Lycée »

J'ai soupiré.

Je suis allé voir via mon téléphone portable et une photo truquée était en page d'accueil, de Bella, avec un ventre énorme.

La colère m'a envahit, mais j'ai serré les dents, ignorant mon portable qui a vibré toute l'aprés-midi.

Heureusement Bella avait éteint le sien.

A la pause de midi nous nous sommes isolés avec Alice, Rose et Jazz, pour manger tranquillement.

Bella se montrait forte, mais je voyais sa souffrance.

Quand à moi, ces attaques me confortaient dans l'idée que j'allais protéger ma femme et mon fils, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et puis, l'après-midi, Angela s'est approchée de Bella et l'a serrée contre elle :

« Félicitations Bella ! Une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Un garçon »

A répondu Bella, rose de plaisir.

« Angela a parlé fort, pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Je me suis permis d'avertir mes parents de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Et tu as leurs félicitations aussi. Mon père a dit que l'arrivée d'un enfant est toujours une immense fête, au ciel comme sur la terre. Je suis ravie pour vous, vraiment. »

Ben, à coté d'elle, a sourit à Bella.

Un peu plus tard, Eric et Tyler, accompagnés de Leah et Emily sont venus me parler :

« Tu vas être papa ? C'est dingue ! »

« Ouais, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, comme disait Angie ! »

« Ouais, sans doute, ça fait drôle mais c'est pas grave, et c'est votre affaire hein ! Ne vous laissez pas emmerder par les imbéciles et les jaloux ! »

Je leur ai serré la main, reconnaissants.

Malheureusement, des imbéciles il y en avait beaucoup.

_**Bella PDV**_

C'était dur, même si je savais que c'était inévitable.

Je me sentais forte, néanmoins.

Je protégeais mon bébé.

Et puis, Edward était là.

Les autres aussi : Rose, Alice, Jasper, Angela…

Je savais que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Juste avant la fin de la journée je suis allée aux toilettes avec Rosalie.

En sortant j'ai commencé à me laver les mains.

Lauren et Tanya m'ont encadrée, chacune prenant un lavabo de coté.

Je me suis tendue.

Lauren a commencé :

« Tanya, tu as un tampon à prêter à Bella ? »

« Mais voyons Laur', Bella n'en a pas besoin ! Elle va avoir un bébé ! Elle a trouvé le meilleur moyen pour tenir son Cullen en laisse ! »

« T'as raison ! Je ne voie pas pourquoi il resterait avec elle sinon… »

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux mais j'ai taché de me maîtriser.

Rosalie est sortie des toilettes et s'est approchée de moi.

Elle était pale de fureur et m'a enlacée :

« Tu viens ma chérie, Edward se languit toujours de toi dès que tu es à plus de 5 m de lui. Ce n'est pas comme certaines qui ne se payent que des idiots à moitié alcoolos…Remarque, quand on les regarde, on comprend qu'il faut être à moitié saoul pour se les taper… »

J'ai sourit à Rosalie, et nous sommes allés rejoindre les autres.

Edward a vu que j'étais bouleversée, mais je lui ai juste dit que Rose avait rabattu leurs claquets à deux idiotes.

Les profs me regardaient différemment. Ca me faisait mal. J'ai eu, pendant un temps, le sentiment d'être jugée. Puis, après avoir vu que mes notes ne chutaient pas, ils ont recommencé à me traiter normalement.

Deux profs, des femmes, ont été géniales.

La prof de maths (j'en venais presque à apprécier cette matière) m'a dit qu'elle me soutiendrait toujours, et qu'elle me ferait passer les cours, quand je ne pourrai plus venir à l'école, et qu'elle me donnerait des cours particuliers si besoin.

Et la prof d'histoire, a, devant toute la classe, rappelée que jusqu'à il y a 50 ans, avoir un bébé à 16 ou 17 ans, c'était la norme.

Malgré tout, les 10 jours suivants l'annonce de ma grossesse ont été difficiles.

J'étais sur facebook sous toutes les coutures.

J'ai reçu des mails moqueurs, haineux ou au contraire trop mielleux.

Il y avait des tags sur mon casier, tous les jours.

Une fois même, il y a eu un poupon scotché dessus.

Je n'ai pas réussit à ne pas me laisser atteindre.

Mais je serrais les dents.

Edward avait plus de mal.

Il a frappé James deux fois.

Ce dernier m'avait, un jour, profitant du fait qu'Edward était en sport alors que j'en étais dispensée, coincée contre un pilier et avait commencé à m'embrasser de force.

Je m'étais débattue avec force :

« Dégage de là ! T'es un sale porc ! Je suis enceinte bon sang ! »

« Justement ! Ne joue pas les effarouchées alors que t'es en cloque ! Et puis ça m'excite ton petit ventre, et surtout tes seins gonflés ! T'es bandante tu sais ! »

J'ai hurlé, ameutant un prof passant à proximité, et James s'est enfui, avant que le prof n'arrive.

Je suis immédiatement allée dans le bureau du proviseur, qui a convoqué James.

Lequel a nié en bloc.

Le proviseur a dit ne rien pouvoir faire, n'ayant pas de preuves.

Edward a collé une droite à James, le soir même, à quelques rues du Lycée.

Il a été convoqué chez le proviseur le lendemain et a tout nié.

M. Wattman était furieux mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Alors, James a essayé de faire courir la rumeur comme quoi mon bébé ne serait pas celui d'Edward.

C'était idiot, et presque personne n'a marché dans la combine, mais Edward a à nouveau collé son poing dans la mâchoire de James, sans témoins, avant de tout nier la bouche en cœur…

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, les gens se sont lassés.

Même James.

Je ne pouvais plus masquer mon ventre, à présent.

Je suis allée passer la visite du 4° mois, confiante.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tout n'irait pas bien.

Et, en effet, tout était parfaitement normal.

La gynécologue m'a à nouveau fait une échographie, et Edward et moi avons été surpris de voir à quel point le bébé avait grandit.

Esmée nous avait accompagné et lors de cette échographie là, seule la joie prédominait.

C'était bien un garçon, elle nous l'a confirmé.

A la fin de la visite, elle m'a conseillé d'aller dans un groupe de parole pour adolescentes enceintes, à Port Angeles.

J'étais réticente.

Je ne me sentais pas en détresse !

A ce moment là, la grossesse était un état que j'aimais.

Je n'étais plus malade ou fatiguée.

Mon ventre était encore discret, mais j'adorais le caresser.

Edward aussi, passait de longs moments à toucher mon ventre. Le bébé bougeait de plus en plus, et ça nous faisait beaucoup rire.

Edward prenait beaucoup de photos de moi. Nue ou habillée, pour montrer l'évolution de mon ventre. Trés régulièrement, Jasper me demandait, quand il n'y avait personne autour, de pouvoir toucher mon ventre.

J'acceptais toujours. Il adorait ça, et une certaine complicité est née entre nous à ce sujet.

Alice et Rosalie me caressaient le ventre sans complexe, à tout bout de champ.

Esmée me demandait l'autorisation pour le faire, comme Sue.

Emmett ,devant tout le monde, s'amusait à toquer contre mon ventre avant de parler au bébé. Mais, de plsu en plus souvent, il caressait aussi avec douceur l'endroit ou le bébé donnait des coups.

Seuls mon père et Carlisle ne m'ont jamais touchée. Du moins autrement que pour une raison médiclae, dans le cas de Carlisle.

J'avais acquis une force intérieure nouvelle.

Et faire l'amour était devenu paradisiaque.

Plusieurs fois par semaine je dormais chez les Cullen, et j'y passais tous mes WE.

Edward prenait parfois l'air effrayé quand je lui annonçais que j'allais pouvoir dormir chez lui cette nuit là.

Il plaisantait, mais je savais que mon appétit sexuel était important.

Et rien ne me semblait inapproprié à mon age ou mon état.

Durant l'été nous avions expérimenté la levrette, et j'y avais prit goût.

Depuis quelques semaines, j'aimais aussi beaucoup avoir des rapports sur le bureau d'Edward : moi allongée sur bureau, lui debout entre mes jambes, ou moi debout, penchée en avant et lui derrière moi.

J'avais, en fait, un fantasme : je ne supportais pas l'attitude hypocrite de M. Wattman, et j'adorais imaginer qu'on faisait l'amour dans son bureau, Edward et moi, tandis que M. Wattman était dans la cour, aux prises avec un gang de féministes qui menaçait de le lyncher pour avoir mal parlé à une femme enceinte….

Les mois d'octobre, novembre et décembre se sont déroulés dans une ambiance feutrée. Tout le monde, que ce soit dans notre entourage familial ou au Lycée, avait accepté ma grossesse. Même les élèves les plus méchants étaient passés à autre chose.

Je me sentais bien, heureuse.

Je me sentais importante.

Mon père ne faisait presque jamais allusion au bébé.

Ni à après l'accouchement.

Je voyais qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Pour ne pas me parler de ma vie future, pour ne pas me contrarier.

Sue était gentille avec moi. Vraiment.

Ma mère m'appelait tous les jours.

Je me suis rendu compte que, autour de nous, les adultes s'organisaient.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de nombreuses affaires pour le bébé s'entassaient dans le garage des Cullen.

Esmée achetait toujours de jolies choses, neuves et de très bon goût.

C'est elle qui a acheté le lit en pin, un combiné poussette maxi cosy ravissant, dans les gris et rouge, et aussi une chaise haute en pin, style rétro, que j'adorais.

Sue aimait beaucoup acheter de petits vêtements.

Assez rapidement, la garde robe du bébé a été impressionnante.

J'aimais bien regarder les petits habits.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer habiller mon fils avec les petites tenues que je regardais.

Ca me semblait irréel.

Edward y jetait un œil, pour me faire plaisir, mais je crois que ça lui semblait encore plus incroyable qu'à moi.

Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle constituait une cagnotte, pour acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin, quand elle viendrait pour sa naissance.

Edward et moi avions acheté des jouets, pour le bébé.

Nous avions cessé de parler des prénoms, chacun campant sur ses positions.

Edward avait acheté un cheval à bascule, et plein de petites voitures. J'avais surtout choisi des peluches. Jasper était un jour arrivé avec un château fort ! Rosalie et Alice achetaient, à deux, des animaux en plastique et des jouets d' éveil. Alice concurrençait Sue, pour les petits vêtements.

Ca nous faisait rire.

Un peu avant Noël, Esmée a voulu avoir une discussion avec moi.

Elle m'a parlé de l'accouchement.

J'ai senti la panique m'envahir :

« Esmée, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Ca me fait très peur et je ne veux pas du tout y penser ! »

Elle m'a sourit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais Bella. Fuir le problème ne le résoudra absolument pas. T'y préparer t'aiderait à affronter tes peurs ! »

« De toutes façons, je veux une péridurale ! »

« Bien sur, mais ça ne résout pas tout tu sais ! »

« On verra ! »

Elle a remit le sujet sur le tapis le soir même, en présence d'Edward. La réaction de celui-ci a été simple :

« Le mieux c'est de l'endormir, lui faire une césarienne et voilà ! Comme ça elle aura pas mal du tout ! »

Carlisle a rit un peu, en secouant la tête :

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Edward ! Tu auras ton rôle à jouer tu sais ! »

« Moi ? Euh… »

J'ai regardé Edward dans les yeux :

« Oui ! bien sur ! Je te tiendrais la main, et puis, euh, enfin, on verra bien : »

« Oui, on verra bien ! »

J'ai dit, très fermement.

Ils n'ont pas insisté.

La veille des vacances de Noël, j'ai revu le gynécologue.

Comme toujours, tout allait bien.

Elle aussi a voulu me parler des cours de préparation à l'accouchement et j'ai refusé en bloc.

Elle m'a alors donné un livre sur la naissance.

Je n'avais pas très envie de le lire, alors j'ai demandé à Edward de le lire avant moi.

Il l'a fait.

Et il est venu me voir, pour me dire, d'une voix blanche :

« Bella, je crois que je n'aurai pas le courage d'assister à l'accouchement tu sais ! »

« Je t'enchaînerai à la table d'accouchement s'il le faut Cullen ! »

Jasper et Alice ont éclaté de rire.

Rosalie s'est emparée du livre et m'a proposé qu'on le lise ensemble.

A la fin de l'après-midi, une fois que tout le monde, y comprit Jasper, Alice et même Emmett, a eu lu le livre, j'étais assez partante pour que ce soit Rosalie qui m'accompagne, le jour J. Elle était la seule à ne pas s'être sentie mal à la lecture du livre.

Jasper, assez blanc, parlait de subir une vasectomie sur le champ.

Alice était encore plus pale, et disait avoir décidé que l'adoption, c'était l'idéal.

Emmett, lui, me plaignait surtout parce que « la bouffe, à l'hosto, c'est franchement dégeu »

Au moins, il me faisait rire !

J'ais alors résolu, dans ma tête, de demander une anesthésie générale dès que les contractions commenceraient. J'étais prête à signer tous les papiers du monde, et je savais que mon père ferait pareil, paniqué comme il le serait. Et puis, sinon ,je le menacerai de l'obliger à rester avec moi jusqu'au bout. Il craquerait trés vite!

Ca me réconfortait un peu, et je me suis consacrée aux préparatifs de Noël.

Edward gaganait un peu d'argent chez les Newton, mais on a acheté de petits cadeaux pour notre famille, parce qu'on gardait le plus possible pour pouvoir payer les couches et le lait du bébé.

Mon père, Sue et moi même étions invités pour le jour de Noël chez les Cullen.

J'avais hâte d'y être.


	8. angoisses

_**Chapitre dédié à Alaiena qui a une peur bleue de l'accouchement ! ^_^**_

_**Ce genre de peur, voire de phobie est quand même très fréquent et pas lié à l'age, même si ça peut l'exacerber. J'ai une copine qui est partie pour accoucher en répétant à son mari qu'elle allait mourir (le malheureux était dans un état…) et bien sur, tout s'est très bien passé !**_

Bella PDV

Les fêtes de fin d'année ont été calmes.

On a passé le jour de Noël chez les Cullen.

Je m'y sentais presque chez moi.

J'ai aidé Esmée à cuisiner.

J'aimais bien cuisiner, mais je ne savais faire que des choses basiques, et Sue et Esmée m'en avaient apprit un peu plus.

Le jour de Noël, j'ai repensé à la toute première fois ou j'étais venue à la villa Cullen.

A peine 6 mois auparavant…

Le jour ou notre bébé avait été conçu.

Je me souvenais, à quel point, à l'époque, j'avais souhaité vivre là.

Faire partie de cette famille.

J'y étais… Et c'était bien.

Pendant le repas, Esmée et Sue, avec précaution, ont abordé l'arrivée du bébé.

Où est-ce que j'habiterai ?

Pour le moment, je naviguais entre ma maison et celle des Cullen.

Mais une fois le bébé né, il aurait besoin de repères fixes.

Il lui faudrait vivre à un endroit, pas à deux.

Je savais parfaitement ce que voulais Esmée : que j'aille vivre chez eux.

Je le souhaitais aussi.

Charlie a cédé.

Il a été convenu que j'aménagerai chez les Cullen début mars.

Mon père était un peu triste, mais savait que c'était sans doute la meilleure des solutions.

Edward et moi n'avons pratiquement pas participé à la conversation. On se faisait discret.

J'étais gênée, parce que les parents d'Edward, et les miens, dans une moindre mesure, dépensaient pas mal d'argent pour l'arrivée de ce bébé.

J'insistais souvent sur le fait qu'Esmée ne devait pas dépenser autant, mais elle me disait toujours qu'elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le bébé.

Le soir du réveillon de la nouvelle année, il y avait une fête organisée chez Mike Newton.

Edward et moi avions prévu d'y aller.

Mais Carlisle m'a tout simplement interdit d'y mettre les pieds.

Je n'ai rien osé répondre.

Alors, Edward est resté avec moi, et Alice et Jasper ont été très sympas, et ont fait de même.

Rosalie voulait rester aussi, mais Emmett avait payé pour un réveillon à Seattle. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle me raconte la fête en détails, et elle y est allée.

On a passé la soirée à rire et jouer dans le salon. Jasper avait apporté de la glace et du pop corn, mais Esmée a interdit tout ça, nous donnant des fruits et des yaourts à la place.

Je me rendais compte que même si je ne pensais pas à mal, tout pouvait avoir une influence sur mon bébé.

Je voulais le meilleur pour lui, mais c'était pesant, parfois.

Je me sentais...moins libre…

Quand les cours ont reprit, début janvier, je me suis rendue compte que ça devenait plus difficile.

Pas sur un plan intellectuel, j'étais toujours une bonne élève, mais sur un plan physique.

Mon ventre avait poussé d'un coup, j'étais enceinte de 6 mois et demi et rester assise 8h00 par jour relevait parfois de la torture.

J'allais faire pipi toutes les heures, au moins…

A nouveau on fixait mon ventre, au Lycée. Il était devenu plus impressionnant.

J'ai commencé à recevoir des cadeaux.

Je n'avais pas prévu de fête du bébé _**( ndla: tradition américaine, faire une fête avant la naissance, ou les proches offrent du matériel de puériculture, des vêtements, jouets, etc, pour le bébé)**_ mais il est rapidement devenu évident que j'allais devoir en organiser une.

Esmée, et surtout Alice, ont été ravies.

Rosalie, comme moi, avait plus tendance à se replier sur elle même, mais elle m'a aidé à faire les invitations.

Je ne savais pas qui inviter.

Alors j'ai laissé Esmée et Sue décider.

On était nombreuses.

Plus de 50, je crois.

Esmée avait dit que la meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque, et elle avait convié même celles qui nous regardaient d'un air hautain.

Il y avait des élèves, et des adultes.

Mon bébé a reçu de quoi s'habiller pendant 2 ans, et tellement de peluches qu'Edward, en rentrant le soir, a faillit avoir une syncope.

Sa chambre était envahie de jouets et de peluches !

Début février, Carlisle nous a fait venir dans son bureau, Edward et moi.

Je flairais une discussion que je n'allais pas aimer et je ne me trompais absolument pas…

Edward PDV

Je commençais à avoir du mal à reconnaître Bella.

Son ventre était vraiment rond, et elle portait sur son visage les marques de la fatigue, et de la grossesse.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de changements physiques.

Je ne me sentais pas non plus particulièrement à l'aise pour faire l'amour, son ventre prenait de plus en plus de place, dans mon cœur, et dans ma tête.

Je flippais.

Pour beaucoup de choses.

A commencer par l'accouchement.

Bella refusait totalement d'en parler. Mais il faudrait bien y passer, de toutes façons…

Et puis j'avais peur pour après.

Quand le bébé serait là.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer en train de le nourrir ou le laver.

Je savais que Bella le ferait, mais également qu'elle m'obligerait à le faire aussi.

J'avais peur de la perdre, aussi.

Qu'elle change.

Encore plus, parce qu'elle avait déjà changé.

Un peu.

Elle parlait souvent du bébé.

Elle faisait des projets pour lui.

Moi, je n'y arrivais pas vraiment.

Je continuai à travailler.

Je m'accrochais à ce que je pouvais faire.

Quand mon père nous a fait venir dans son bureau, j'ai su que ça allait être dur.

Ma mère était là aussi.

A coté de moi, Bella était sur la défensive.

Mon père a tout fait pour ne pas braquer Bella.

Il a commencé par nous demander si on avait choisit un prénom, finalement.

« Oui, mais on est pas d'accord sur le même ! »

A dit Bella.

J'ai sourit.

« Demetriiii ! »

« Aleeeeec ! »

A renchérit Bella.

« Vous vous mettrez bien d'accord à un moment ! »

A ri ma mère.

Mon père a prit une inspiration et a regardé Bella :

« Bella ? Je sais que tu préfères éviter le sujet, mais je pense sincèrement que tu dois prendre des cours pour l'accouchement et »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de continuer : Bella s'est levée et a quitté le bureau en claquant la porte.

J'ai voulu la suivre, mais mon père m'a intimé l'ordre de rester là.

Ma mère est allée rejoindre Bella.

Mon père était soucieux et moi angoissé.

« Edward…Bella fait l'autruche, mais le chute risque d'être dure ! Essaye de la convaincre de suivre ces cours bon sang ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

La seule fois ou j'avais voulu aborder le sujet, Bella avait piqué une crise de larmes et je n'avais pas pu la toucher pendant 3 jours.

Je ne voulais absolument pas être à nouveau confronté à une grève du sexe.

« Elle ne veut pas en entendre parler ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faudrait lui imposer des cours ! C'est naturel non ? Le moment venu elle sera bien obligée de faire ce qu'il faut ! »

« En partie, mais elle risque de paniquer et de très mal vivre la douleur, ou l'intensité de l'acte ! »

J'ai frissonné :

« Elle aura une péridurale ! »

« Oui, mais cela ne règle pas tout ! Je m'inquiète pour elle ! Tout simplement ! Si elle peut parler de ses peurs, les appréhender, trouver des solutions, elle se sentira mieux ! »

« Mais je peux pas l'y obliger ! Et puis… »

« Et puis quoi Edward ! »

« Et puis ça me fiche la trouille moi aussi ! Je ne tiendrai pas le coup ! Je m'évanouirai c'est sur ! »

Je me suis mit à me ronger les ongles.

Ma mère est revenue, l'air soucieuse.

« Bella est partie chez son père. Elle dit qu'elle ne reviendra que si on la laisse tranquille avec ça »

Mon père a lui-même téléphoné à Bella, pour lui demander de revenir.

Il a aussi parlé à Charlie. Ce dernier était de l'avis de Bella, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait prendre des cours. Elle verrait bien le moment venu…

Mon père a essayé de lui expliquer son point de vue.

Il avait mit le micro et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire :

« Charlie, rappelez vous la naissance de Bella, avouez que c'est quand même assez violent et »

« Je sais pas ! Quand Renée a commencé à crier et m'insulter je suis allé dans la salle d'attente et il aurait fallu un bulldozer pour m'obliger à aller voir la suite ! »

Mon père a sourit :

« Oui, je vois, mais Bella ne pourra PAS aller se réfugier dans la salle d'attente ! »

« Je sais bien, mais elle a dit qu'elle exigerait une anesthésie générale, et je signerai la décharge médicale pour qu'elle l'ait, Carlisle »

« JAMAIS ça ne lui sera accordé voyons ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! »

Mon père a patiemment convaincu Charlie.

Bella était acculée.

Mes deux parents, son père, sa mère au téléphone, Sue, et même Rosalie (que mon père avait convaincue) lui ont répété de se rendre à ces fameux cours d'accouchement.

Personnellement, je n'appuyais ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Je n'avais pas d'avis. J'avais juste très peur.

Bella a finit par obtempérer.

Mi février, elle a accepté d'y aller.

Elle avait RDV avec une sage femme libérale.

Elle avait dit oui, mais à condition que j'aille avec elle, ainsi que ma mère et Rosalie.

Alice s'était incrustée.

On a eu un peu de mal à la faire sortir de la voiture.

Elle était très pale.

Devant la porte elle s'est mise à pleurer :

« Je voie pas comment ça pourrait m'aider : ça me rend malade ! »

Ma mère l'a poussée à l'intérieur.

Le sage femme nous a regardé d'un air surpris, puis on s'est tous installé sur des coussins par terre.

Bella sanglotait dans les bras de Rosalie.

La sage femme, courageusement, a proposé de se présenter :

«Bon, donc je m'appelle Jodie, j'ai 35 ans, je suis sage femme depuis 11 ans, j'ai moi-même deux enfants et je suis, euh, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que la future maman, c'est toi, là, qui pleure, n'est ce pas ? »

Bella a fait oui de la tête.

Ma mère a prit le relais :

« Je suis Esmée, j'ai 43 ans, je suis traductrice, j'ai 3 enfants et je suis la future mamie ! »

Rosalie a enchaîné :

« Je suis Rosalie, j'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17 et je suis la future tatie ! »

Alice a prit une grande inspiration :

« Je suis Alice, j'ai 16 ans et demi, je suis la sœur jumelle du futur papa et donc la future tatie, je prépare le trousseau et »

Je l'ai interrompue :

« Je m'appelle Edward, je suis le futur papa et j'ai 16 ans et demi »

Tout le monde a regardé Bella, qui était plus pale qu'un cachet d'aspirine :

« Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 16 ans, et je suis la baleine de service »

La sage femme a tapoté la main de Bella :

« Bon, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Ma mère, ma sœur, Rose et moi avons répondu en même temps :

« Pour aider Bella !»

« Pour savoir comment la soutenir ! »

Ce genre de choses.

Bella est restée silencieuse.

Jodie l'a fixée et elle a dit, d'une toute petite voix :

« Je suis ici parce qu'on m'y a obligée ! »

Elle a aussitôt fondu en larmes.

Jodie a regardé ma mère :

« Elle a une vraie phobie on dirait ! »

Bella a hoché la tête :

« Oui ! Ma mère m'a traumatisée avec ses récits d'accouchement ! Je ne veux même pas y penser ! »

« C'est fréquent tu sais ! Qu'est ce qui te fais si peur ? »

« TOUT ! »

« Essaye de préciser un peu ! »

« Tout, absolument tout ! Je veux une césarienne, j'y arriverai pas, sinon ! »

J'ai prit la parole :

« Bah une césarienne ce serait quand même plus facile hein, elle aurait moins peur ! »

Bella, pleine d'espoir, a fixé la sage femme.

Laquelle a sourit :

« Une césarienne est un acte chirurgical non anodin, qui n'est réalisé qu'en cas de nécessité. Aucun obstétricien ne la réalisera sur le seul motif de « j'ai peur », Bella… »

Bella s'est tassée sur elle-même.

Jodie a prit les choses en main :

« La première des choses à savoir, c'est que tu ne seras pas seule. Toute l'équipe t'entourera, tu bénéficieras sans doute de la péridurale, et je suis certaine qu'Edward fera de son mieux ! »

Tout le monde m'a regardé et j'ai fait oui de la tête.

Bella m'a sourit, faiblement.

« Ensuite, te mettre la tête dans un trou ne fera qu'augmenter tes angoisses ! Je te propose de te recevoir seule dans un premier temps, et ensuite avec Edward, puis avec d'autres personnes si tu le souhaites ! »

Je me suis levé, suivi des autres filles et on est allé dans la salle d'attente.

J'ai préparé des questions.

Tout d'un coup, tout devenait beaucoup plus réel…

Bella PDV

J'étais prise au piège.

Jodie m'a sourit :

« Bella, c'est ton histoire, c'est ta vie, pas celle des autres, aussi gentils soient-ils, d'accord ? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait peur, alors, et dis moi un peu plus que « tout », d'accord, »

« Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas, je n'en suis pas capable ! »

« Tu ne te croies pas à la hauteur ? »

« Oui ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas courageuse !je ne résiste pas à la douleur ! Je vais paniquer, et crier jusqu'à ce qu'on me fasse une césarienne ! »

Elle a rit, et j'ai fondu en larmes.

En fait, ma peur était irraisonnée, et irraisonnable.

Elle a essayé de me parler un long moment, mais à la fin j'ai craqué et j'ai dit que je voulais ma mère.

Elle me manquait.

Sue et Esmée étaient gentilles, mais ça n'était pas elles que je voulais. Je voulais que ma mère me fasse passer en priorité, pour une fois…

Jodie a froncé les sourcils et elle est sortie parler rapidement à Esmée.

Pendant ce temps, Edward est rentré, un peu blanc.

On s'est prit par la main.

Jodie est revenue.

Edward a posé ses questions :

« Je sais que je devrais l'aider, mais comment ? »

« En étant là, en lui parlant, la soutenant, c'est déjà précieux ! »

« Oui, mais concrètement ? »

Elle lui a expliqué comment m'appuyer sur le dos, à des endroits précis, pour soulager la douleur.

Elle nous a expliqué à l'aide d'un schéma le déroulement d'un accouchement.

J'ai faillit me sentir mal, mais j'ai résisté.

On a prit RDV pour la semaine suivante.

Je me sentais assez pitoyable, en partant.

J'étais une gamine de 16 ans qui n'arrivait pas à assumer ses actes.

Je commençais à comprendre que ma vie allait vraiment changer.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais être à la hauteur. J'avais peur de ne pas l'être.

Le soir, avec Edward on en a parlé.

Lui aussi avait peur.

Mais on ne pouvait plus reculer.

A ce moment-là, je regrettais d'avoir cédé, et de m'être rendue à la soirée d'anniversaire des jumeaux Cullen.

Pas tout le temps, mais la pression était forte.

Je me retrouvais propulsée dans le monde des adultes.

Trop tôt.

Mal préparée.

J'avais du être une mère pour ma mère, de bien des façons.

Mais je me rendais compte de deux choses.

Materner un bébé allait être très différent.

Et j'aurais eu besoin d'être un peu maternée moi-même.

Ca ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé.

Le lendemain, Esmée m'a annoncé que ma mère allait arriver.

Elle lui avait téléphoné, pour lui expliquer que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Le soulagement m'a envahie.

Quand ma mère est arrivée, 3 jours plus tard, j'ai régressé.

J'étais très fatiguée, vraiment, et Carlisle m'a dispensée de cours pour 3 jours.

Je suis restée chez moi, allant du lit au canapé, à me faire, enfin, dorloter par ma mère.

Edward m'amenait les cours et les devoirs, et j'ai travaillé à mon rythme.

La nuit, ma mère dormait dans le lit de Charlie, qui passait ses nuits chez Sue.

Ma mère a été à la hauteur, globalement.

Bien sur, elle prenait les choses assez à la légère, mais elle a quand même su écouter mes peurs, sans les balayer d'un revers de main.

Quand elle est repartie, au bout d'une semaine, on était presque en mars.

J'étais vraiment fatiguée.

Carlisle m'a proposé de ne plus aller au Lycée, et j'ai accepté.

Je me suis installée chez les Cullen.

Edward était content.

Et moi aussi !

Je passais mes journées à travailler mes cours.

Esmée travaillait de chez elle, et on passait du temps ensemble.

Une complicité s'est installée entre nous.

Elle m'a beaucoup rassurée. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait devoir beaucoup nous aider, et s'occuper du bébé. Elle l'avait admis, et elle tenait, comme tout le monde que je ne rate pas mon année, et que je fasse des études.

Le soir, je faisais mes devoirs avec Edward et Bella.

Bizarement, au fur et à mesure que le mois de mars s'écoulait, je me sentais moins angoissée.

Je parlais beaucoup avec Edward.

Lui, par contre, avait peur, toujours.

En même temps, il était excité, il avait envie de voir le bébé, il l'aimait déjà, alors que ça n'était pas le cas au début.

Mais moi, j'avais plus foi en moi.

Parler avec Jodie m'avait fait du bien, finalement.

Je commençais à penser que je survivrais à l'accouchement.

Le 13 mars, en lisant un livre, j'ai eu une révélation.

C'était un livre qui racontait l'histoire vraie d'un homme qui avait vécu une année avec des loups sauvages, pour les observer et les protéger.

Le récit était passionnant.

Occultant ma maladresse, je me suis prise à espérer devenir comme cet homme, protégeant les espèces menacées, avec Edward et notre fils, allant en Amazonie et en Afrique, soignant les gorilles, les pumas, les loups et les yétis. Hum, les yétis s'ils existaient bien sur !

Quand Edward est arrivé je lui ai sauté dessus et il m'a embrassée.

« Edwaaaard ! J'ai trouvé le nom du bébé ! Je veux l'appeler comme l'homme qui a écrit le livre sur les loups, il faut que tu le lises d'ailleurs ! »

Edward a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Ouh là ! Et il s'appelle comment ? »

« JACOB ! »


	9. 15 mars

_**Talinou: tu m'avais maissé ton adresse mail en review anonyme, mais FF ne les affiche pas (par sécurité je suppose!) donc le mieux est de t'inscrire sur le site! bisous**_

**_Merci à toutes de suivre cette histoire, même si le sujet est grâve, c'est un exercice délicat pour moi que de rester crédible tout en ne noirissant pas le tableau._**

_**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait dans l'humour. Parce que la naissance d'un enfant doit toujours être une fête^_^**_

Edward PDV

Comment dire non ? Sincèrement ! Elle était toute contente, toute excitée.

Je la trouvais en forme, depuis qu'elle ne venait plus au Lycée.

Elle se reposait, et travaillait à son rythme. D'ailleurs, elle continuait à avoir de meilleures notes que moi.

Elle lisait encore plus que d'habitude…

Quand elle m'a montré ce livre, ses yeux brillaient tellement, son sourire était si éclatant que je me suis assis, et j'ai lu le 4° de couverture.

« Ça a l'air sympa ! »

« Ouiiiiii ! Et ça fait rêver ! J'adorerais qu'on vive comme ça ! Dans la nature avec les animaux ! On peut devenir vétérinaires, et travailler à la sauvegarde des espèces protégées ! Je laverai Jacob dans le ruisseau pendant que tu pêcheras des poissons pour le déjeuner ! Ce sera une vie proche de la nature ! Un retour aux sources tu vois ! »

Elle sautillait, enthousiaste.

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui rappeler que :

1 ) le temps que nous soyons tous les deux vétérinaires, notre fils serait plus qu'en age de se laver seul

2 ) elle n'aimait pas le poisson

3 ) Je l'imaginais très mal crapahuter dans la nature sauvage sans se casser une jambe par jour…

J'ai enlevé mes chaussures et je me suis allongé sur le lit, pour lire le livre en question pendant qu'elle prenait un bain.

J'ai rapidement adoré, moi aussi.

On s'y croyait !

Le héros et narrateur savait faire passer son amour des loups, et aussi ses peurs, ses doutes et ses espoirs.

Quand Bella est revenue de la salle de bains, j'ai grogné quand elle m'a adressé la parole.

Elle a rit et elle est descendue.

Je suis allé manger seulement quand j'ai eu finit le livre.

J'étais enthousiaste, moi aussi.

Bella riait avec Alice.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras :

« Jacob Alec Demetri ou Jacob Demetri Alec ? »

Elle a sourit :

« Jacob Alec Demetri Swan Cullen ! »

Mon père a relevé la tête de son journal :

« Jacob ? C'est comme vous voulez ! Mais ce sera CULLEN son nom de famille ! »

Bella a froncé les sourcils :

« Bon, à la limite, Cullen Swan ! »

Mon père a ouvert la bouche mais Bella a rajouté :

« Et estimez vous heureux, mon père voulait que ce soit Swan tout court ! »

J'ai très nettement vu ma mère donner un coup dans le dos de mon père qui s'est tu.

On a mangé et Alice trouvait le prénom très joli.

Ma mère était surtout contente qu'on se soit enfin mit d'accord, et mon père ne disait rien, occupé à digérer Cullen Swan…

Bella s'est couchée tôt, et j'ai relu certains passages du livre.

Le lendemain était un vendredi et la journée au Lycée m'a paru longue.

Bella me manquait.

Je l'ai appelée à chaque interclasse.

Dans l'après-midi elle n'était pas en forme, se plaignant de douleurs au dos.

Quand on est rentrés, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et moi, elle était allongée sur notre lit, une peluche dans les bras, d'une humeur de rottweiler enragé.

« Ça va ma puce ? »

« Comment oses-tu poser cette question ? Tu sais bien que non ! J'ai mal au dos ! Je suis enceinte de 9 mois et je suis épuisée ! Mais bien sur, vous les hommes, ça vous passe au dessus de la tête ce genre de considérations ! »

J'en suis resté bouche bée.

Elle affichait un air malheureux.

Je me suis penché pour la serrer dans mes bras, mais me suis fait rembarrer sans douceur :

« Roh ! Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Franchement je te jure ! »

« Mais Bella !...je voulais juste te réconforter ! »

La colère me montait au nez, mais mon père m'avait expliqué que, à la fin de sa grossesse, pour Alice et moi, ma mère lui reprochait de lui avoir fait des jumeaux _exprès_ ,que ce genre d'attitude incohérente était courante et qu'il valait mieux ne surtout pas chercher l'affrontement.

« Me réconforter ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je veux juste du calme tu vois ! »

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte, désireux d'échapper à la furie hargneuse qu'elle était devenue en quelques heures.

« Bon ben…je vais te laisser te reposer alors ! »

« EDWAAAARD !NE ME LAISSE PAAAAAAAS ! »

Elle a éclaté en sanglots déchirants et je suis resté les bras ballants.

La porte s'est violement ouverte sur Rosalie qui s'est précipitée sur Bella, la serrant contre elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? »

« Je suis fatiguée ! j'ai mal au doooos ! Et Edward veut me laisser toute seule ! »

« Les hommes sont des grands égoïstes ma pauvre chérie ! Et ils sont bêtes tu le sais bien ! »

« Moui ! »

« Ils n'ont aucun bon sens, et pas la moindre once d'intuition ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

Jasper et Alice étaient arrivés en courant, et Alice s'est jointe aux filles sur le lit.

Elle a ajouté son grain de sel :

« Et ils n'ont aucun goût pour s'habiller ! De toutes façons, ils ne savent rien faire tout seuls ! Sans nous ils ne seraient rien ! »

Jasper et moi n'avons pas commenté.

Ni lui ni moi ne tenions à passer la nuit ensemble, sur le canapé du salon.

Il s'est simplement penché sur moi et m'a murmuré :

« C'est rien, c'est la logique féminine…Et les hormones aussi. Bella est enceinte, et Alice a ses règ »

« Tais toi ! Je veux pas savoir ! »

Quand le débordement hormonal a prit fin, Bella s'est levée et s'est jetée dans mes bras.

Je l'ai réceptionnée comme j'ai pu, retenu par Jasper.

Rosalie s'est extasiée :

« Et tu n'es pas rancunière en plus ! Tu es trop gentille Bella ! »

J'ai lancé un regard meurtrier à Rosalie, mais elle m'a ignoré avec superbe.

On était vendredi soir, et Emmett est arrivé à 19h00.

Nous avons mangé tous ensemble et Bella n'a presque rien avalé.

Mon père l'a gentiment encouragée, mais le rottweiler était de retour et Bella lui a dit :

« Carlisle, vous n'êtes pas mon père, et pas encore mon beau-père, alors lâchez-moi ! »

Toute la table s'est figée, et Bella est devenue très rouge.

Emmett a éclaté de rire et a tapé dans le dos de Bella, lui arrachant presque un poumon :

« Ouais ! Je t'adore petite sœur ! Vous avez vu comme elle lui a répondu ! Encore un peu et tu seras une vraie Cullen ! »

Ma mère a éclaté de rire :

« Tu as raison Bella, il ne faut pas se laisser faire par les hommes ! »

Mon père a achevé son repas en silence, dompté.

Au moment du dessert, Bella a retrouvé son appétit et a engloutit son crumble aux pommes.

Sous le regard très insistant de Rosalie, Alice et ma mère, je lui ai donné ma part.

Elle l'a dévorée en félicitant ma mère, avant de galoper vomir le tout.

Je commençais à souhaiter que cette grossesse se termine.

Je ne pensais pas être exaucé si rapidement.

Bella PDV

Sans que je sache pourquoi, tout m'énervait, ce jour-là.

Particulièrement Edward.

Je le trouvais mou.

Et idiot.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Et n'arrivait pas à voir ce dont j'avais besoin

Bon, d'accord, je ne savais pas moi-même ce dont j'avais besoin, mais c'était son job de le deviner, non ?

J'avais vraiment mal au dos.

Tellement qu'Edward a suggéré d'en parler à son père.

Son père…

Parlons-en, de son père !

Lui aussi m'énervait prodigieusement, ce jour-là.

Pas un Cullen pour rattraper l'autre !

A part mon petit Jacob chéri, qui était le petit cœur de sa maman, et puis, ce serait un Swan même s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'appeler aussi un peu Cullen, je savais qu'il serait un peu plus malin que la moyenne des mâles Cullen.

J'ai soupiré :

« Bon écoute, dors, ou tiens toi tranquille, parce que là j'ai vraiment envie de t'étrangler ! »

Il s'est recroquevillé dans un coin du lit.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi en fait ! »

« Euh »

« Euh ! T'as rien d'autre à dire ! Bon sang je comprends que je sois la première de la classe ! Avec toi comme concurrence j'ai aucun mérite ! »

Il a ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes et je m'apprêtais à lui en balancer encore dans la tête, quand une douleur inconnue m'a traversée le ventre.

« Ouch ! AAAAhhh ! »

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN ? »

« Ben, non ! Tu as l'air d'avoir mal !"

« BRAVO CULLEN ! »

« Bella…Je veux bien t'aider mais tu fais que m'engueuler ! »

« JE T'ENGUEULE ABSOLUMENT PAS ! OÙ TU AS VU QUE JE T'ENGUEULE HEIN ? POURTANT TU LE MERITERAIS CROIS MOI ! »

Il a baissé la tête, visiblement furieux mais se contenant.

Assez vite, la douleur a recommencé.

« La vache ! Ça fait mal ! AAAAAHHHHH ! »

Edward s'est levé d'un bond, a ouvert la porte de la chambre et a hurlé :

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Elle a MAAAAAAAAAAAL ! »

En un quart de seconde, tout le monde a été dans la chambre.

Rosalie m'a prit les mains.

Carlisle m'a interrogé :

« C'était une contraction Bella ? »

« C'est pas vous le médecin ? »

Esmée a prit les choses en main :

« Bon, du calme ! On va minuter les douleurs ! »

Emmett et Jasper ont voulu quitter la chambre mais je les ai rappelés :

« VOUS DEUX ! RENDEZ VOUS UTILES ! LE LIT DU BEBE EST PAS ENCORE MONTE ET JE NE PARTIRAI PAS TANT QU'IL SERA PAS SUR PIED ! »

Emmett a filé chercher des outils, et Jasper et lui se sont silencieusement mit à assembler le lit, un peu pales, il me semblait.

Edward s'est assit à coté de moi et je me suis emparé de sa main.

2 mns plus tard je poussais un nouveau cri de douleur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Carlisle, d'une voix hyper gentille, m'a demandé si la douleur avait augmenté en intensité depuis le début :

« Non ! Elle a diminué ! »

Il est resté surpris et j'ai enchaîné :

« Enfin franchement Carlisle ! BIEN SUR QU'ELLE A AUGMENTEE ! »

Esmée s'est mise à rire, imitée par Alice et Rosalie.

Une autre contraction est arrivée tout aussi rapidement.

J'ai invectivé Edward et Carlisle :

« Au lieu de rester là à ne servir strictement à rien, aidez donc les deux autres clowns à monter le lit, sinon Jacob aura 18 ans qu'ils auront pas encore finit ! »

Même Emmett n'a rien osé répliquer.

Alice riait tellement qu'elle s'en étouffait.

Esmée m'a aidée à m'habiller.

Les contractions s'enchaînaient, douloureuses, mais supportables.

J'ai appelé mon père :

« J'accouche »

Lui aies-je dit, sibylline.

« Hein ?quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« On part à l'hôpital dès que le lit est monté ! »

Carlisle a donné le dernier tour d'écrou, triomphant.

« Voilà Bella ! Ça te va ? »

« Impecc ! Comme quoi ça sert un peu, toutes ces années d'études en médecine ! »

Esmée pleurait de rire.

Edward a eu besoin de l'aide d'Alice pour s'habiller.

Il paraissait totalement perdu, et paniqué.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, à minuit moins le quart, on est tous monté en voiture.

Enfin, Edward, ses parents et moi.

Arrivés à la maternité, on a retrouvé mon père, qui nous a hurlé dessus :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? J'étais sur le point d'envoyer les pompiers, le FBI et la CIA ! »

J'ai un peu crié, je l'avoue :

« C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! C'EST EUX QUI ONT MIT TROIS PLOMBES A MONTER LE LIT ! »

Mon père est resté figé et j'ai empoigné Edward par la chemise, l'entraînant vers l'accueil.

J'ai vaguement entendu mon père pleurnicher :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

Et Carlisle lui répondre des trucs comme :

« Ne vous en faites pas »

« Les nerfs qui lâchent »

"Pas la contrarier »

« C'est un peu normal »

La sage femme de l'accueil a appelé une de ses collègues et je me suis retrouvée en salle de travail, un Edward blanc comme un linge dans les bras.

Un moment, je me suis demandé si ça n'allait pas être lui, qu'on allait mettre dans le lit !

Il s'est assis sur une chaise pendant que je me déshabillais et la sage femme m'a examinée :

« Tu es dilatée à 4 déjà ! C'est très bien ! Tu veux une péridurale ? »

« J'en veux deux même ! »

Elle s'est mise à rire.

J'ai attendu l'anesthésiste.

Je savais que ce médecin allait être le nouvel amour de ma vie.

Edward transpirait à grosses gouttes et j'ai envisagé de le jeter dehors.

Mon père est entré et m'a le plus vite possible embrassée sur le front, a serré l'épaule d'Edward et s'est enfui en courant.

Esmée est venue après lui et a secoué Edward.

Il ne répondait que très partiellement à ses questions et elle a appelé Carlisle.

Il a frotté les mains d'Edward, qui palissait à vue d'œil et finalement il l'a fait allonger par terre.

La sage femme est arrivée et a entreprit de réanimer Edward avec Carlisle.

Esmée est allée chercher du sucre.

Je fulminais.

Edward, tiré de force de l'inconscience, a ouvert un œil.

Une contraction est arrivée à ce moment là et j'ai crié.

Il s'est immédiatement évanoui à nouveau.

Carlisle lui a tapoté la joue.

Quand la contraction a prit fin, j'ai sauté à bas du lit avec autant de grâce qu'un orque et j'ai assené deux baffes magistrales au père de mon fils :

« Tu arrêtes de jouer les divas, c'est moi qui accouches là ! »

Il s'est un peu ressaisi et l'anesthésiste est entré à ce moment-là.

Il a mit un peu de temps à comprendre qui il devait anesthésier, et j'ai levé la main.

Tout le monde est sorti, surtout Edward.

La sage femme m'a fait mettre assise en tailleur, le dos arrondi et j'ai hurlé comme une folle, parce que j'avais vu l'aiguille.

L'anesthésiste m'a proposé de me passer de la péridurale :

« Ah non ! noooon ! »

« Bon, alors courage ! »

Il m'a piquée.

J'ai défaillit en sentant l'aiguille, mais ça a été moins pire que je ne pensais.

Il a injecté le produit et dans les 5 mns un soulagement extraordinaire s'est emparé de moi.

Je me suis mise à rire.

Puis à chanter.

J'étais bien ! Si bien !

Je n'avais plus mal !

Edward est revenu, avec Carlisle.

Je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter :

« Edward ! Mon amour ? Ça va mieux ? »

Il a retrouvé des couleurs :

« T'as plus mal ? »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Il m'a sourit et s'est assis à mon chevet.

On a commencé à discuter.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées, dans le calme, et la béatitude.

Edward et moi parlions et rions. Esmée et Carlisle venaient nous voir de temps en temps et je les serrais contre moi, tellement heureuse.

Même mon père a risqué son museau deux ou trois fois à travers la porte :

« Ça va Bella ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Super ! »

Finalement, j'adorais accoucher.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Edward PDV

Je n'étais pas tellement fier de ma faiblesse, mais voir Bella souffrir était au dessus de mes forces.

La péridurale avait changé la donne. Vraiment.

Elle était à nouveau elle-même, en plus exaltée.

On riait et parlait de tout et de rien, de notre bébé, et même de ses frères et sœurs, qu'il aurait un jour.

Et puis, vers 7h00 du matin, Bella a commencé à grimacer par moments.

Elle m'a demandé de sonner. Elle avait envie de vomir.

La sage femme est arrivée.

Elle était venue ¾ d'heure auparavant, et Bella était dilatée à 8 cms.

Elle a donné le haricot à Bella, qui a vomit un peu.

Puis elle l'a examinée.

Et nous a sourit :

« 10 cms ! et la tête est bien engagée ! c'est le moment ! »

Bella est devenue très blanche :

« Euh, déjà ? Mais je ne suis pas prête là ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! »

La sage femme lui a sourit :

« Ça va bien se passer Bella ! Ça se passe très bien depuis le début ! »

« Mais j'ai mal à nouveau ! »

« C'est normal ! Il n'y a plus de produit ! »

« Il faut en remettre ! »

« Pas pour la poussée ! »

J'ai paniqué.

Mais je me suis contenu.

Ca se passait bien, même moi je m'en rendais compte.

Et Bella avait besoin de moi.

Le gynéco, celui qui avait confirmé la grossesse de Bella le lendemain de son anniversaire est entré.

Il a examiné Bella à son tour :

« Bon ! C'est parfait ! Il est presque là ! Tu as envie de pousser ? »

« Euh, un peu ! »

« Alors à la prochaine contraction tu accompagne la poussée ! »

Bella n'a rien répondu.

La contraction est arrivée et Bella a poussé, fort.

Je sentais de drôles de fourmillements dans mes jambes mais j'ai tenu bon.

Elle a hurlé, en sueur.

« C'est parfait Bella ! Tu fais la même chose à la prochaine contraction ! »

« Non c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! »

« La tête est à moitié sortie voyons ! Tu accouches comme une fleur ! »

Bella s'accrochait à moi avec une force impressionnante.

Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que sans ça je serais sans doute tombé.

Elle a poussé encore et le médecin m'a dit de regarder.

J'ai obéit et j'ai vu une masse brune qui sortait, entre les cuisses de ma Bella adorée.

J'ai vite regardé ailleurs, traumatisé à vie.

La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber à ce moment là était les mains de Bella enfoncée dans mes avants bras.

Une autre contraction l'a envahie et elle m'a mordue, me faisant crier moi aussi.

Tout s'est passé très vite.

J'ai entendu un miaulement et le médecin a posé sur Bella un truc visqueux.

Le truc visqueux a miaulé à nouveau, et, de bleu gris, est doucement passé au rose.

J'ai comprit que c'était notre bébé.

Bella le regardait, sous le choc elle aussi.

Un cri beaucoup plus fort a retenti et j'ai sursauté.

La sage femme m'a proposé de couper le cordon mais j'ai refusé d'un geste de la main.

Bella a ouvert la bouche :

« Mon bébé, c'est mon bébé ! Il est si beau ! »

J'ai mieux regardé.

Et, en effet, il était très beau !

Il avait de petits cheveux noirs, en houppette, et il m'a paru plutôt potelé.

J'ai posé la main sur son dos et une émotion intense m'a envahie.

Mon bébé ! Mon fils !

Il était là !

Il a ouvert les yeux et a regardé autour de lui.

Son regard a rencontré le mien, et j'ai cru qu'il sondait mon âme.

Je me suis mit à pleurer, et j'ai su que je vivais le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Je me suis penchée sur Bella pour l'embrasser.

Elle aussi riait et pleurait.

La sage femme a emmené Jacob pour le peser et lui administrer les premiers soins.

J'ai remercié Bella.

J'ai prit l'appareil photo et j'ai mitraillé le bébé quand on nous l'a ramené.

Il pesait 3 kgs 730 et je me suis sentie très fier.

La sage femme a dit à Bella qu'il fallait faire sortir le placenta et elle m'a proposé de montrer Jacob à ses grands-parents.

Je l'ai prit dans mes bras, un peu affolé, mais quand je l'ai regardé, enroulé dans un champ stérile bleu, avec un petit bonnet sur la tête, j'ai su que je serai à la hauteur.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur la bouche de Bella.

« Ramène le vite ! »

« Oui t'en fais pas ! »

Je suis sorti dans le couloir, mon fils dans les bras.

Mes parents et Charlie mais aussi Sue, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie qui étaient arrivés entre temps, se sont levés d'un même mouvement.

Ma mère et Rosalie ont fondu en larmes immédiatement.

« Je vous présente Jacob Cullen Swan ! »

Tout le monde s'est penché sur lui.

Presque personne ne parlait.

Tout le monde était très ému.

Ma mère l'a prit dans ses bras, puis Sue et Rosalie.

Alice était sous le charme mais avait peur de le casser.

Mon père et Charlie lui ont caressé la tête.

On est retourné voir Bella.

Elle était fatiguée, mais affichait un sourire éclatant.

La sage femme l'a aidée à mettre le bébé au sein.

Bella ne comptait pas allaiter longtemps, mais ma mère avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle lui donne au moins le colostrum les 3 premiers jours.

J'étais vidé.

Mais heureux.


	10. bébé Jake

_**Merci à toutes de vos encouragements. Mon oreille est toujours douloureuse, je vais devoir retourner chez le médecin!**_

_**Un peu de pub pour Aurélie Leon (lien dans mes auteurs favoris)qui a débuté une fic trés prometteuse et qui cherche un auteur pour l'écrire en duo!**_

Bella PDV

Je ne me posais plus de questions.

Du moins au début. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Incroyablement fière. L'accouchement avait été à la fois dur mais aussi révélateur. Un petit séisme, qui m'avait fait mère.

Pour toujours, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, j'étais la mère de Jake.

On avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi, c'était un surnom mignon et drole. Jacob, ce serait pour plus tard.

Juste après la naissance de Jake, je me sentais forte.

Compétente.

Heureuse.

Je venais de vire le moment le plus fort et le plus intense de ma vie.

Edward était dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

On a passé la journée à regarder notre merveille.

Il dormait.

Beaucoup.

Esmée l'avait habillé avec le petit pyjama loup qu'Edward adorait.

Je l'avais couché à coté de moi, dans le lit.

Allongée sur le coté, Edward en tailleur à mes cotés, j'ai admiré mon fils des heures durant.

Il a pleurniché deux fois, et j'ai réussit à l'allaiter sans trop de souci.

C'était génial.

Tout le WE, on a été dans notre bulle, tous les 3.

Le bébé dormait presque tout le temps. Les infirmières s'occupaient de le laver, et Esmée de le changer. Je n'ai pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Tout le le monde me disait de me reposer.

Esmée me répétait de me soucier seulement de le nourrir, que c'était la seule chose importante.

Edward m'avait acheté des bouteilles d'eau, et je buvais conscienciseusement au moins 2 l d'eau par jour, et je prenais des comprimés de levure de bierre, fournies par Esmée, qui tenait mordicus à ce que j'ai du lait pour Jake.

La famille venait nous voir, mais on avait prévenu personne d'autre, pour être tranquilles.

Je me suis levée plusieurs fois et j'ai retrouvé des sensations oubliées, comme le fait de voir mes pieds, ou de faire pipi et ne plus en avoir envie 10 mns après !

On a parlé, Edward et moi.

La priorité dans notre vie, à présent, c'était ce petit bébé. On allait tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux.

Mon père était fier. Il ne le disait pas, mais ça se voyait.

Il s'asseyait à coté du lit et regardait le bébé sans rien, dire, longuement.

Il s'inquiétait de savoir s'il n'avait pas froid, ou faim.

Il remettait en question les connaissances des sages femme, persuadé que mon fils aurait du manger un bon steak pour prendre des forces dès le lendemain de sa naissance !

Carlisle affichait plus ouvertement sa fierté.

Il parlait du bébé comme de SON petit fils, et mon père a plusieurs fois remit les pendules à l'heure :

« c'est aussi MON petit fils, Carlisle ! »

« bien entendu Charlie ! il est à nous tous ! »

Sue était douce, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, et elle en était malheureuse, je m'en rendais compte, à présent.

Emmett était le plus à l'aise.

Le bébé lui plaisait. Il le trouvait « vachement rigolo ».

Alice et Rosalie étaient, comme Edward et moi, émerveillées.

Rosalie a pleuré en me disant à quel point elle m'enviait.

J'ai été franche aussi et je lui ai avoué que c'était bien la première fois que j'avais quelque chose qu'elle pouvait m'envier.

Mais elle a secoué la tête :

« je t'ai toujours enviée, Bella, tu as toujours été belle, et sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit pour l'être, et tu n'avais pas besoin d'être hautaine ou méprisante pour te sentir toi même »

J'en suis restée muette.

Jasper, lui, avait un peu peur du bébé.

Il sursautait dès que Jake se mettait à pleurer, ou bouger.

Il avait même demandé si « ça ne se cassait pas facilement » !

Le lundi , l'euphorie est retombée.

Je me suis retrouvée seule avec le bébé.

Edward et les autres étaient au Lycée, les adultes au travail.

Et Jake s'est mit à pleurer.

Pas un peu…

Je ne savais pas comment le consoler.

Je me sentais nulle, comme mère.

Je le mettais au sein, mais il s'énervait dessus.

J'ai attendu l'arrivée d'Esmée avec impatience, et elle a tout de suite vu mes larmes.

Elle m'a expliqué que le 3° jour est souvent difficile.

Je voulais donner des biberons au bébé,mais Esmée m'a littéralement supplié de perserverer encore un peu.

Je n'ai pas osé répliqué.

Et, en fin d'après-midi, j'ai eu une montée de lait.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Le bébé avait pleuré une grosse partie de la journée, j'avais envie d'être au Lycée, mais en même temps la simple pensée de quitter mon fils me rendait folle.

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

Jake a tété plus d'une heure quand j'ai eu du lait.

Puis il s'est endormit.

Au téléphone, j'avais affolé Edward, Rose et Alice en leur décrivant les pleurs inconsolables du bébé.

Et, évidement, quand il sont arrivés, ils ont trouvé un bébé repu et béatement endormit.

Moi j'étais épuisée, courbaturée et je me rendais compte que mon corps n'était pas redevenu comme avant après l'accouchement. J'allais devoir perdre le ventre qui me restait et faire un régime.

Hors, tant que j'allaitais, c'était exclu.

Et Esmée, visiblement, n'allait pas me laisser sevrer le bébé si vite.

Allaiter me plaisait assez, mais ça rendait le bébé totalement dépendant de moi, ce qui me faisait peur.

J'avais perdu ma liberté, en quelque sorte.

En même temps, je savais que mon lait était l'idéal pour Jake, et je me sentais moralement obligée de l'allaiter.

C'était compliqué.

Je me sentais assez désemparée, et j'ai passé pas mal de temps à pleurer, moi aussi, ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, mardi, ça allait un peu mieux.

J'ai apprit à laver mon bébé.

Autant je n'ai eu aucun mal à apprendre à le changer, autant le déshabiller entièrement, le savonner, le tremper, le sécher, le rhabiller, tout cela m'impressionnait et me paniquait.

Mais le pire, c'était les soins du cordon.

J'ai refusé de le faire, tout simplement.

Carlisle a eu vent de l'histoire et il est venu à ma rescousse.

Il a dit à la sage femme outrée par mon refus, qu'il s'en occuperait personellement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

Le soir, je suis sortie de l'hopital, avec le bébé.

Edward est passé avec nous, à l'arrière, et j'ai vu à sa tête qu'il paniquait au moins autant que moi.

J'étais en panique, mais je me répétais qu'on allait y arriver, qu'on était pas seuls...

Edward PDV

On est rentré à la maison, subitement beaucoup moins fiers.

On a déposé le bébé dans son lit.

A peine posé dedans, il s'est réveillé et s'est mit à pleurer.

Bella l'a prit contre elle et je lui ai suggéré de lui donner le sein.

Ce qu'elle a fait.

Il a un peu tété mais ne voulait pas se rendormir.

Ma mère est venue à la rescousse.

Elle a prit Jake contre son épaule, tapotant ses fesses.

Ca a marché.

Il ne pleurait plus.

Bella l'a tenu ainsi une heure, puis ça a été mon tour.

Bella en a profité pour travailler un peu.

J'ai balladé ainsi mon fils , tout en marchant dans toute la maison, parce qu'il pleurait si je m'arrêtais.

On est allé rendre visite à tatie Alice dans sa chambre, qui l'a caliné, puis à papi Carlisle, qui lui a caressé la tête, puis à mamie Esmée qui nous a embrassé tous les deux.

Mais, visiblement, il y avait un consensus familial visant à ME laisser me débrouiller avec Jacob.

Quand on est passé à table, vers 19h00, j'étais épuisé.

Jake a fait les bras de tout le monde, même ceux de Jasper , qui était arrivé pour le repas avec Rosalie.

Ensuite, on est allé dans notre chambre.

J'ai fait mes devoirs à mon tour, le plus silencieusement possible.

Bella lisait les cours d'histoire, en tailleur sur le lit, Jake pendu au sein.

On est allé se coucher, un peu angoissés.

Bella a absolument tenu à ce que je change la couche du bébé avant de dormir.

Je l'ai fait.

Je n'en menais pas large, mais je l'ai fait.

Bella a refusé de mettre le bébé dans son lit.

On l'a gardé entre nous.

J'avais peur de l'étouffer dans mon sommeil, mais Bella m'a juré que ça n'arriverait pas, que c'était instincitf.

Il s'est mit à chouiner vers minuit.

Bella l'a mit au sein tout de suite et je me suis rendormit aussi sec.

Mais, vers 1H00 il a commencé à hurler.

Rien ne le calmait.

On a tout essayé, Bella et moi.

On a finit par le ballader en long et en large dans toute la chambre.

Mes parents ne sont pas venus.

Visiblement, c'était à nous de nous débrouiller avec Jake.

C'était normal, mais vachement dur.

Bella pleurait avec le bébé:

"tu crois qu'il sait qu'on est nuls, comme parents? J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas!"

Je l'ai rassurée, comme j'ai pu:

"ben il sait que tu es sa maman et que tu as du lait, et que tu lui fais des calins, je pense que ça lui suffit!"

Il a finit par se rendormir vers 2H30.

Je me suis levé, difficilement, à 7H30.

Il avait retété une fois, vers 4H00, mais sans piquer de crise.

Bella dormait, Jake collé contre elle.

Je me suis habillé, tout doucement, et j'ai fuit vers la cuisine.

J'ai bu deux tasses de café.

Mes parents et Alice avaient l'air épuisés.

Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient se procurer des boules quies et j'ai rit, jaune.

J'ai suivit les cours en tachant de ne pas m'endormir.

On me demandait sans cesse des nouvelles du bébé, et je montrais ses photos sur mon téléphone à qui voulait les voir.

J'étais fier de lui. Même si c'était dur, de ne pas savoir quoi faire quand il pleurait.

La prof de maths m'a dit que ça passerait vite, les pleurs inconsolables.

J'avais hate qu'il grandisse un peu, et qu'il puisse jouer aux voitures avec moi.

Quand je suis rentrée, avec Alice, j'ai trouvé Bella en train de marcher dans le couloir, un Jacob hurlant sur les bras.

Sans un mot, elle me l'a mit dans les bras et s'est engouffrée dans la chambre.

J'ai balladé plus d'une demi heure en arpantant la maison en tous sens, avant qu'il ne s'endorme enfin...

Je l'ai posé sur notre lit et je me suis assis à coté de Bella, au grand bureau, ou nous avons travaillé une bonne heure.

On est allé manger, fatigués.

On a même eu le temps de se doucher ensemble.

Jake s'est réveillé au moment ou on se remettait à travailler.

Bella l'a mit au sein et je lui ai fait réciter la leçon d'espagnol, puis elle m'a fait réciter à mon tour.

On est allé au lit à 21H30.

Jake s'est mit à pleurer à 22H10...

Je devenais dingue.

On aurait dit qu'il attendait pile le moment ou on s'endormait pour crier.

Il a accepté le sein et on a sommeillé jusqu'à minuit.

Il a crié de minuit à 3H00.

Une vraie torture.

Rien ne le calmait.

Bella pleurait silencieusement, persuadée que c'était sa faute.

L'envie de le passer par la fenêtre m'a plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit!

On s'est rendormit et quand je me suis levé à 7H30 j'étais totalement à l'ouest.

La journée a été plus que longue mais visiblement c'était encore plus dur pour Bella.

Jake était un bébé tout à fait normal, mais ses pleurs étaient trés durs pour nous.

Bella ne faisait absolument rien d'autre que s'occuper du bébé et travailler ses cours comme elle pouvait.

Moi, au moins, je sortais un peu.

Le jeudi soir, Bella m'a dit qu'il fallait laver le bébé, et que c'était mon tour.

J'ai paniqué, mais ma mère m'a montré comment faire.

J'y suis arrivé sans le casser et visiblement il aimait bien le bain.

Une fois sec et rhabillé je l'ai longuement contemplé.

Il avait déjà changé.

Il n'était plus frippé et recroquevillé.

Il ouvrait de grands yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu tombés, et ils me paraissaient plus clairs.

Je l'ai prit en photo, plusieurs fois.

Les deux semaines suivantes se sont écoulées de la même manière.

Bella passait son temps avec le bébé, suivant totalement son rythme, travaillant du mieux possible.

Moi j'allais au Lycée, je travaillais chez les Newton et le reste du temps j'étais chez moi à gérer les pleurs du bébé, les changes, les bains et tenter de dormir un peu, et de bosser mes cours.

Mes parents aimaient beaucoup Jake, mais ne s'en occupaient pas. Ils l'embrassaient, le prenaient dans leurs bras pour le caliner, mais à part pour nous expliquer comment faire, une ou deux fois, ils ne le changaient pas, ni ne le lavaient.

Ma mère préparait les repas,le linge était géré comme toujours par la personne qui s'occupait du ménage, mais le reste on se débrouillait.

Bella devait revenir au Lycée aprés les vacances de printemps.

Ma mère allait garder Jake pendant qu'on serait au Lycée.

Il a été convenu qu'on passerait le bébé aux biberons pendant les vacances.

Mais ma mère disait que Bella pourrait continuer à l'allaiter le matin et le soir, et bien sur, la nuit...

J'étais dans un état second.

La fatigue était vraiment difficile.

Mais j'étais quand même content du bébé.

Charlie venait le voir tous les jours.

Il l'adorait, c'était visible.

Renée était venu aussi, et elle n'était, heureusement, restée que 3 jours.

Elle était exubérante, et Bella avait besoin de calme.

Alice était la seule, des personnes vivant sous notre toit, à nous aider un peu. Elle gardait Jake de temps en temps dans sa chambre, pour qu'on puisse se retrouver un peu seuls, Bella et moi.

Rosalie venait le voir tous les soirs, elle en était gaga. Mais Bella demeurait vigilante: elle m'avait dit avoir peur que Rose cherche ,inconsciemment, à s'approprier le bébé.

Ma mère,visiblement, avait des craintes aussi: elle a parlé à Rosalie et Emmett, les mettant en garde de ne pas commettre, volontairement, eux, une bêtise!

Jasper touchait peu Jake, mais il le regardait avec admiration.

Emmett et Bella étaient un peu génés au début, quand Bella allaitait Jake, mais ils se sont habitués.

J'adorais la voir donner le sein à notre fils. Elle était belle, radieuse même. Et puis, je n'avais pas à donner le biberon!

Quand les vacances sont enfin arrivées, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose.

Je me sentais assez décalé, par rapport aux autres élèves . Je n'étais plus sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Ils parlaient de soirées, de jeux vidéos et de films.

Moi, mes préoccupations tournaient essentiellement autour du nombre d'heures ou j'allais pouvoir dormir cette nuit, du temps ou Jake allait bien vouloir rester tranquille dans nos bras, pour qu'on puisse souffler un peu, et étudier.

J'avais muri, par la force des choses.

Bella et moi nous sommes plusieurs fois disputés.

Essentiellement parce qu'elle trouvait que je n'en faisais pas assez, ce qui était sans doute vrai,mais elle m'a obligé à donner le bain tous les soirs et à m'occuper des couches dès que j'étais présent.

J'étais trop fatigué pour y réfléchir, mais c'était dur.

Et puis, un soir, quand je me suis penché sur Jake, bien réveillé dans les bras de Bella, le soir des vacances, il est arrivé un truc incroyable:

le bébé m'a sourit!


	11. s'adapter

Edward PDV

Bella était vexée.

Elle passait ses journées avec le bébé, elle l'allaitait à la demande, et c'était à moi qu'il avait sourit pour la première fois.

Ma mère l'a bien enfoncée:

« et tu verras, le premier mot qu'il dira sera papa! Ils font tous ce coup-là! »

Bella a rit, bien qu'un peu jaune.

Moi, désormais, je voyais mon fils différemment

Il n'était plus seulement un paquet puant réclamant pitance à plein poumons à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Non.

Il était un être humain, avec ses propres intérêts et même …un certain sens de l'humour.

Les jours qui ont suivit, je me suis évertué à le faire sourire encore.

Y arrivant à chaque fois.

Alice y est arrivée aussi, presque immédiatement.

Mes parents, Rosalie et Emmett, et même Jasper, lui ont arraché des sourires dès le lendemain ou le surlendemain.

Charlie, venu voir ça de visu , et Sue, l'ont fait sourire aussi.

Mais pas Bella.

A elle, rien du tout.

Elle essayait, pourtant.

Elle tachait de paraître de marbre, sans y parvenir.

Au bout de quelques jours elle en a même pleuré.

Du coup, elle retardait l'échéance pour le passer au biberon.

Je ne disais rien, mais je comprenais: elle était la seule à pouvoir l'allaiter, et elle en ressentait une fierté bien légitime.

Le vendredi de la première semaine des vacances, une semaine après qu'il ait commencé à sourire, Jake a ,quand même, fait le plus beau des cadeaux à sa maman.

Elle était en train de lui donner le sein, assise sur le canapé, avec toute la famille, parce qu'on était en train de regarder la rediffusion de "Y'a t-il un pilote dans l'avion?" et Bella, comme nous tous, riait à gorge déployée.

Jake a lâché le sein, a dévisagé Bella et a dit:

« AREU! AREU! »

Puis il éclaté de rire en la regardant, avant de reprendre le sein comme si de rien n'était.

Nous sommes tous restés un moment stupéfaits.

Puis mon père a dit:

« eh bien Bella! C'est une déclaration d'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas! »

Elle a rougit, et a même versé quelques larmes.

Le WE suivant, elle a finalement été d'accord pour commencer à donner des biberons au bébé.

Jake a commencé par refuser tout net.

Il vomissait dès qu'on lui mettait la tétine en bouche.

Bella a littéralement fuit la cuisine, et je suis resté avec ma mère, à tacher de faire accepter un peu de lait au bébé.

Mais pas moyen…

On a finit par appeler Bella et Jake s'est jeté sur le sein avec avidité, tétant comme un fou.

Bella sifflotait d'un air satisfait.

Ma mère a soupiré:

« je comprends que tu sois fière Bella, mais quand je vais le garder de 7H30 du matin à 15H00 ou 16H00, il faudra bien qu'il boive un peu! »

J'ai un peu lâché l'affaire.

J'avais essayé, sans y parvenir, je me disais que de toutes façons, mis au pied du mur, Jake boirait bien quelque chose!

Bella me traitait d'inconscient.

Je lui répondais qu'elle s'en faisait trop.

On se chamaillait et mes parents ont même commenté, une fois:

« mais vous êtes un VRAI couple! »

Du coup; on a éclaté de rire, Bella et moi.

Mais leur remarque n'était pas fausse.

Bella et moi nous nous disputions souvent, mais c'était sans gravité, bien que sur des sujets sérieux.

Devenir parents impliquait de prendre des décisions importantes, et forcément, nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord!

Un autre sujet me préoccupait désormais de plus en plus…

Nous étions moins épuisés, Bella et moi.

C'était les vacances, il faisait beau, et Alice et Rose allaient tous les après-midi ballader Jake une heure ou deux dans le parc, fières comme c'est pas permit.

Et puis, Jake dormait mieux la nuit.

Il avait déjà 5 semaines, et il ne passait plus deux heures à hurler chaque nuit.

Il se réveillait pour téter, en principe vers minuit et vers 4H00, mais il se rendormait illico.

Ça nous changeait la vie!

Bella avait retrouvé sa pêche habituelle, et moi, je redécouvrais avec joie certaines activités.

Un mois durant, j'avais passé mont temps exclusivement à travailler mes cours et prendre soin d'un bébé souvent de mauvais poil, sans compter remonter le moral de sa mère désemparée…

Ce n'était plus le cas, désormais.

Je calais Jake entre mes genoux et je pouvais à nouveau jouer à la Playstation…

Ça me faisait un bien fou!

On réussissait à lire aussi.

On installait Jake entre nous dans le lit, avec son arche d'éveil Winnie l'ourson et il restait tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse lire une demi heure, se contentant de remonter le mécanisme de la musique chacun notre tour, toutes les 3 mns.

Bien sur, cela impliquait de lire en musique, mais ça n'est pas si difficile, même avec la chanson de Winnie l'ourson en fond sonore, j'aimais tellement lire, et Bella encore plus que moi, que le simple fait de pouvoir lire nous rendait fous de joie.

Et puis…

Bella , même si je l'avais toujours trouvée très belle, était redevenue plus ado.

Physiquement, déjà. Elle avait mincit et comme elle dormait mieux son visage était à nouveau celui d'une jeune fille de 16 ans.

Sauf que ses yeux étaient plus lumineux que ceux des autres filles de son age…

Et puis…avec l'allaitement, ses seins était incroyablement beaux… Gonflés, fermes, arrogants.

J'en bavais!

Elle avait aussi retrouvé son dynamisme et son humour.

Bref, j'avais envie de recommencer à faire l'amour.

Depuis plusieurs nuits je me collais contre elle de manière très explicite, mais elle dormait déjà.

Alors, ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de lui sauter dessus quand Jake serait parti balader avec ma sœur et Rose…

Bella PDV

Les vacances étaient agréables.

Je me sentais plus à l'aise dans mon rôle de mère, surtout depuis que le bébé dormait mieux la nuit.

Et le fait qu'il boude avec fureur les biberons me rendait…importante, et très fière! Je n'avais pas fait tout cela en vain!

Edward changeait les couches et lavait le bébé une fois sur deux. J'y veillais.

Et puis, le simple fait qu'il soit là, même simplement en train de travailler tandis que j'allaitais, changeait la donne. Je me sentais moins seule, je me sentais…soutenue.

Et puis, Jake ne disait areu qu'à moi. Et, désormais, je savais le faire rire.

Je redevenais moi-même, tout en étant une maman.

Je me sentais bien plus adulte, mais jeune aussi.

Et la pensée de retourner bientôt au Lycée ne me paniquait plus.

J'en avais envie.

Esmée viendrait tous les jours au moment de la pause de midi pour que je donne le sein à mon fils, qui refusait avec horreur n'importe quelle tétine.

Et un truc particulièrement revigorant m'était arrivé.

Le jour des un mois de mon bébé, j'étais à nouveau rentrée dans mon jean.

Un truc génial pour le moral!

Et, depuis quelques jours, je regardais Edward différemment

Je veux dire, autrement que comme le père de mon fils, celui qui était succeptible de tenir le bébé pendant que je prendrais une douche en vitesse ou de lui changer sa couche sans que j'ai trop besoin d'insister.

Je le regardais à nouveau comme…Edward.

Le garçon qui m'avait fait tourner la tête au point de faire l'amour avec lui sans protection…

Et son regard à lui se faisait souvent noir de désir.

J'avais parfaitement comprit que j'allais y passer sous peu…

J'en avais envie.

Très envie.

Mais j'avais une trouille bleue.

Pas de retomber enceinte, parce que prenais la pilule depuis la naissance du bébé, mais d'avoir mal.

Accoucher avait été douloureux sur le coup, bien sur, mais j'avais saigné durant 15 jours après, et mon vagin avait été douloureux, disons plutôt sensible, au moins autant de temps.

Parfois encore, en regardant les photos de Jake nouveau-né, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait pu passer par là…

J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelque un.

Dans un moment d'égarement,je me suis tournée vers Alice ;

Elle a eu l'air surprise:

« ah bon, vous n'avez pas encore recommencé? »

« ben non! Tu te rends pas compte toi, ça fait mal super longtemps, et puis, j'ai de l'appréhension maintenant! »

« mais c'est moins gros que la tête d'un bébé, ça devrait pas te faire mal! »

« c'Est-ce que je me dit, mais j'ai quand même peur, mets toi à ma place! »

« ouais…Je comprends, tu devrais en parler à une femme qui est déjà passée par là! »

« ben oui mais à part ta mère et la mienne j'en connais pas, et tu me voies leur parler de …ça? »

« mouais… »

Ensuite, nous avons discuté musique tandis qu'elle me vernissait les ongles des pieds et j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur internet.

J'y ai lu des témoignages qui m'ont fait un peu peur.

Mais, après le repas de midi Esmée est venue dans notre chambre.

Jake dormait dans son lit et elle a demandé à Edward d'aller au salon.

Il a eu l'air surpris, mais a obéit sans discuter.

Elle s'est assise à coté de moi au bureau et m'a sourit:

« Bella…Je pense qu'on devrait discuter un peu toutes les deux…Jake a plus d'un mois à présent, et, hum, il est…naturel, que ,hum, disons…Edward et toi ayaient à nouveau envie d'être…intimes… »

Je me suis littéralement embrasée et je me suis jurée de tuer Alice dans d'atroces souffrances à la première occasion…

« Bella? Tu m'écoutes? »

« euh oui, absolument! »

« Bon. Donc, c'est tout à fait normal, comme ça l'est d'appréhender ce moment aussi. Je pense qu'en avoir envie montre que c'est le bon moment, mais tu ne dois pas te forcer, et faire un maximum de place à la douceur, du moins au début! »

« euh, je, oui… »

J'étais atrocement gênée, bien sur, mais en même temps elle me rassurait.

Esmée s'est mise à rire:

« ne sois pas gênée Bella, tout cela est parfaitement naturel! »

Elle m'a caressé les cheveux et a finit par quitter la pièce.

Quand Edward est remonté, 10 mns après, lui aussi était rouge et passablement embarrassé.

« mon père m'a coincé dans son bureau, une fois de plus! Il voulait me dire d'être doux et patient, quand…Enfin, quand on recommencera à… »

« oh je vois! Ta mère m'a tenu le même genre de discours! »

Nous avons éclaté de rire, et ça nous a fait du bien.

Quand Jake s'est réveillé je l'ai allaité, puis Edward a changé sa couche, lui a mit sa combinaison en polaire et Alice et Rosalie sont partie le promener.

A peine elles avaient quitté la pièce en portant le maxi cosy qu'Edward me sautait dessus en riant.

On a roulé sur le lit et on s'est embrassés à pleine bouche.

Finalement, les choses se sont enchaînées bien plus naturellement que je n'aurais pensé.

Aucune différence pour les préliminaires,si ce n'est qu'Edward a bu du lait au passage, ce qui nous a fait rire à nouveau.

Le moment crucial est arrivé et je me suis tendue.

Edward m'a regardé, un peu paniqué:

« t'as prit ta pilule? »

« oui! »

« tu es sure?"

"oui!"

"Tu l'as pas oubliée? »

« non! »

« sure? »

« oui! »

« certaine? »

« OUIIIIIII! »

« OK, alors… »

Ben alors rien.

Son excitation était retombée.

Il était mortifié et a tenté de se justifier:

« j'ai la trouille! J'ai peur de te faire mal! Je pensais pas à ça,mais mon père m'a tellement dit d'être super doux et gentil que maintenant je flippe! »

J'ai rabattu la couette sur nous et me suis collée contre lui pour un câlin réparateur.

« t'es trop mignon de te faire du souci pour moi, je t'aime encore plus! »

« c'est vrai? »

« ben oui! Avant on était des ados mais à présent on est des parents, et j'aime bien le père que tu es! Ça me fait craquer! »

« roh! T'es chou! Et moi j'adore la maman que tu es, en plus t'as des seins magnifiques, ouahhh! »

J'ai rit: les mecs…

On s'est calinés et il est vite redevenu dur.

On est restés planqués sous la couette et c'est à tâtons qu'il s'est glissé en moi.

On y est allé millimètre par millimètre ou presque et j'ai vite été rassurée: je n'avais pas mal.

Ça faisait bizarre mais quand il a commencé à aller en venir en moi j'ai senti le plaisir charnel reprendre ses droits.

J'ai plus largement écarté les cuisses et je me suis laissée aller dans le plaisir.

Edward a jouit rapidement, mais moi je n'y suis pas parvenue, ce qui était sans doute logique.

Néanmoins, j'exultais!

Edward, lui, ressemblait à un gamin qui vient de rencontrer le père Noël!

Il était un peu déçu que je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme mais le soir même, dès que Jake a été endormit, on a recommencé, et cette fois j'ai jouit divinement.

C'était chouette, ça nous a fait du bien, ça a renforcé notre complicité.

La veille du jour ou je devais reprendre les cours, j'ai eu une révélation:

Sur mes conseils, Esmée a essayé de donner un peu de lait au bébé à la petite cuiller et ça a fonctionné.

Il a réussit à boire un peu.

Le lundi, on est parti tous les 3, Edward, Alice et moi.

J'avais du réveiller Jake avant de partir pour le faire téter, et Esmée nous a fait signe avec sa petite main tandis qu'on s'éloignait.

J'ai pleuré sans discontinuer jusqu'au Lycée, et même devant la salle en attendant le premier cours.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait et venait demander ce qui se passer, mais Edward répondait à ma place:

« c'est rien! Elle vient de laisser son bébé pour la première fois! Ça va passer! »

Une fois en cours j'ai bien été obligée de penser à autre chose.

A midi Esmée était là avec Jake et je lui ai donné le sein tout en avalant mon sandwich.

Il a bien tété et quand on est rentrée à 16H00 il dormait encore.

On a prit un rythme.

Ça me convenait bien.

Au bout de 10 jours, environ, le bébé a moins tété.

Il s'est mit à accepter le biberon, et je ne lui ai plus donné le sein que le matin et en rentrant de cours.

Le soir il buvait un biberon et du coup il s'est mit à dormir toute la nuit.

Le fait qu'Edward et moi soyons dans la même classe nous a bien aidé.

On pouvait réviser ensemble. S'entraider.

La fin de l'année a passé vite, finalement.

Et le mois de juin est arrivé, sans que je m'en sois bien rendue compte!


	12. un an aprés

_**Bella PDV**_

A nouveau, on était en juin.

J'étais fatiguée.

Je gérais beaucoup de choses.

Ma scolarité, et, bien sur mon bébé.

Cependant, j'avais conscience d'avoir de la chance.

J'étais très entourée.

Contrairement à la plupart des mères célibataires de mon age, ni le père de mon enfant ni mes parents ne m'avaient abandonnée.

Nous vivions même dans le luxe.

Jacob était un bébé en pleine santé, très éveillé et tout simplement adorable.

Je me sentais la plupart du temps compétente à présent.

Il avait 3 mois.

Son rythme était devenu beaucoup plus humain.

Il dormait toute la nuit depuis une dizaine de jours et il tétait de manière plus régulière.

Je l'allaitais toujours, le matin, le soir, et à la demande quand nous n'étions pas séparés par le Lycée.

C'était trés difficile, bien souvent. Devoir prendre soin d'un bébé,alors que j'aurais moi même du n'être encore qu'une adolescente insouciante était déroutant émotionellement.

Mais je mettais un point d'honneur à être à la hauteur.

Mon fils était venu au monde à cause de mon immaturité, je lui devais bien de l'élever avec un minimum de sagesse.

Le "pire" à présent que la fatigue ne m'écrasait plus, c'était le sentiment de perte de liberté.

Ma vie, pour toujours, allait dépendre de Jake.

Mais je m'y suis habituée.

Jake, à présent, montrait trés clairement sa préférence pour moi.

J'étais sa mère, c'était évident pour tout le monde, à commencer par moi.

Il me préférait moi pour tout.

Edward le faisait rire au moment du bain par exemple, mais quan dc'était moi qui baignait le bébé, il passait son temps à me fixer de ses yeux émerveillés.

Mon père, lui, était devenu agaçant.

Il allait parfois promener Jake au parc, et je savais qu'il ne démentait pas quand on le prenait pour le père du bébé.

Ca flattait son égo!

Au début ça avait énervé Edward, mais à présent nous en riions.

J'avais du mal à reconnaitre Rosalie.

Parfois, je me remémorais le magnifique jeune fille blonde et hautaine, qui s'était moquée de moi dans la voiture, en allant à la fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce soit la même, qui, aujourd'hui, m'implorait presque de pouvoir prendre mon fils dans ses bras.

Dans l'intervalle, elle était devenue une amie...

Carlisle et Esmée s'occupaient paradoxalement plus de Jake au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Je comprenais qu'ils avaient eu raison de refuser de prendre notre place à la naissance du petit.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que nous avait géré les premières semaines ô combien chaotiques,notre attachement parental aurait à coup sur était moins fort.

Je gérais mon couple aussi.

C'était un aspect de ma vie que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu, durant ma grossesse.

J'avais beaucoup pensé au bébé.

A la manière dont on allait s'en occuper tout en continuant nos études, à l'éducation que nous souhaitions lui donner.

Mais je me rendais compte ,de plus en plus, que l'existence de Jake nous crédibilisait en tant que couple.

J'aimais Edward.

Ca avait été vrai dès mon arrivée à Forks ou presque.

Il me fascinait, et j'enviais son mode de vie.

Quand nous nous étions mis en couple, ma grossesse inpromptue avait prit toute la place dans notre relation.

Nous n'avions jamais pu être un couple d'adolescents insouciants.

Vivre avec un tout petit bébé n'avait pas été une sinécure pour notre jeune relation.

Mais nous étions là.

Ensemble.

Toujours.

Un an et un bébé après!

Mais la donne avait malgré tout changé .

Un an auparavant, mes préoccupations tournaient autour du prochain livre que j'allais lire, de me demander si j'allais sortir avec un garçon avant la fin du Lycée…

Et à ce moment là, tout ce que je souhaitais était de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon bébé et mon amoureux.

Jake avait incroyablement changé depuis sa naissance.

Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, et clairsemés.

Ses yeux, au contraire, avaient foncés.

Il avait mon regard chocolat, comme disait Edward.

A présent que je pouvais me poser de temps en temps, et réflechir à autre chose que mon fils, je me rendais compte que nous étions différents.

Edward et moi.

Nous n'avions plus rien à voir avec les adolescents que nous étions moins d'un an plus tot.

Nous étions, par la force des choses, devenus adultes plus vite.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire aux filles du Lycée.

Edward ressentait le même genre de sentiments.

Nous en avions parlé.

Et nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre avaient évolué aussi.

Edward m'avait fasciné, il m'avait plu, il m'avait charmée, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui ,j'avais voulu lui plaire.

A présent, je ressentais à son égard du respect et de la fierté.

Et d l'amour! Toujours beaucoup d'amour!

Alice et Edward allaient avoir 17 ans.

J'ai ri en pensant à la fête de leur 16 ans.

A tout ce qu'une simple invitation avait engendré…

_**Edward PDV**_

17 ans.

J'allais avoir 17 ans.

Et j'étais un homme.

Un père.

Mon fils était ma fierté.

Bella avait beaucoup changé en quelques semaines.

Elle était devenue encore plus belle et sexy. Elle n'était plus une adolescente timide.

Elle était une très jeune maman qui gérait tout à la fois.

Je l'aimais de plus en plus.

Je ressentais une immense fierté à son égard.

Et un mélange de sentiments de plus en plus forts: de la passion, du désir, de l'amusement,de la complicité.

Bella était la femme de ma vie.

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir mué, un peu comme un serpent.

J'étais devenu adulte par la force des choses.

Le reste de ma famille avait du évoluer également.

Emmett était moins immature, moins adorait Jake et en étaittrés fier.

Jasper prenait souvent le bébé dans ses bras spontanément, depuis que ce dernier tenait sa tête. Il lui achetait sans cesse de petits jouets.

Rosalie était amoureuse de Jake.

Littéralement.

Je savais qu'elle était jalouse de Bella.

Rose regardait Jake avec adoration, et Bella et moi faisions trés attention qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de place.

Rosalie, désormais, voulait devenir sage-femme.

Je savais qu'elle serait une excellente praticienne.

Et Alice.

Avec Bella et moi, elle était sans doute celle qui avait le plus changé.

Elle avait été une adolescente frivole, mais ça n'était plus le cas. Alice adorait être la tante de Jacob.

Elle n'essayait pas de prendre notre place, ou d'élever le bébé à sa façon.

Elle était, comme toujours, ma complice.

Parfois, même, en regardant mon fils, je le plaignais de ne pas avoir de jumelle.

Alice m'a demandé ce dont j'avais envie, pour nos 17 ans.

Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais en tous cas pas envie d'une fête!

L'an passé ça avait été parfait.

Mais cette année je voulais tellement autre chose...

Alors, Alice a simplement confectionné un gateau avec notre mère, et ,le 20 juin à midi nous avons fêté notre anniversaire en famille.

Et le soir, ma mère a accepté de garder Jake, et Bella et moi nous sommes allés manger à Port Angeles.

Alice et Jasper ont fait d emême, mais pas dans le même restaurant.

Jasper et Alice savaient pourquoi, mais Bella était triste que chaque couple fasse cavalier solitaire.

Alors Jazz lui a promit qu'on se ferait une sortie tous les 4 le WE suivant.

Nous sommes entrés dans un pizzeria, le 20 juin, un an aprés que notre histoire d'amour ait commencé.

J'ai un peu frissoné, en songeant que sans la venue du bébé, nous n'aurions peut-être vécu qu'une amourette...

On riait, détendus et heureux d'être en couple.

Seuls, comme deux adolescents que nous n'étions déjà plu.

On a mangé des raviolis au champignon et bu du coca.

On a parlé.

Beaucoup.

De Jake.

De nous deux.

De notre avenir.

Des études que nous voulions faire.

De nos espoirs.

De nos peurs et de nos doutes aussi.

A la fin du repas, j'ai prit la main de Bella entre les miennes.

Je me suis excusé, parce que je n'avais pas de bague.

Je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme.

Mon coeur frappait fort dans ma poitrine.

De grands coups.

Pourtant je savais qu'elle allait accepter.

Elle a sourit, d'un sourire sincère, heureux et humide.

Elle a fait oui de la tête.

Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser.

J'étais heureux.

Notre baiser a duré longtemps et un convive de la table d'à coté nous a sifflé.

Lachant les lèvres de celle qui était désormais ma fiancée je me suis retourné vers l'homme:

"hé! elle vient d'accepter ma demande en mariage!"

L'autre a levé son verre epndant que plusieurs personnes applaudissaient:

"féliçitations mon gars! et à la petite demoiselle aussi! mais ne vous emballez pas trop quand même: vous êtes trop jeunes pour faire un petit!"

Bella et moi avons éclaté de rire.

Je l'a regardée dans les yeux.

J'étais bien, heureux.

C'était trés souvent dur,pourtant.

Mais ça en valait le coup.

Quand nous sommes rentrés aprés notre repas en amoureux, nous sommes arrivés silencieusement dans le salon.

Mon père tenait Jake sur ses genous et s'amusait à le faire rire.

Le bébé se tordait derire et mon père lui caressait le crane et l'embrassait.

De trés vieux souvenirs enfouis dans ma mémoire sont remontés à la surface devant ce spectacle et de trés anciennes émotions m'ont serré la gorge.

La certitude absolue d'avoir ainsi été aimé moi aussi m'a prit aux tripes.

Je suis entré et mon père a un peu sursauté.

Bella a prit Jake dans ses bras et elle est monté pour l'endormir.

Mon père m'a regardé droit dans les yeux:

"je ne peux pas imaginer une seconde, à présent, que cet enfant ne soit pas là..."

Et c'était exactement ça.

Jake était parmi nous parce que c'était là notre destin, et le sien.

Aucun regret à avoir.

Juste des projets à faire et du bonheur à vivre et à partager.

Bella PDV

Un an auparavant, j'avais sohaité être chez moi chez les Cullen.

Mon souhait était exaucé au delà de l'imaginable.

J'allais devenir une Cullen.

Pas tout de suite, mais dans les 5 ans probablement.

J'en étais heureuse, mais surtout, à présent, je jugeais mon sort au moins aussi enviable que celui d'Edward Cullen ou Rosalie Hale.

J'étais devenue une adulte.

Mais surtout, j'étais heureuse.

_**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue!^^**_


	13. amour

_**Bella PDV**_

« Ben si… »

« Mais…Comment ? »

« Edward… »

« Oui, bon, OK, je sais bien COMMENT mais, enfin, euh, je… »

« Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude ? Tu devrais pourtant ! »

« Je l'ai perdue plutôt ! »

J'éclate de rire.

Edward s'assied sur le lit, paumé.

Je continue à rire.

Nerveusement !

Il relève la tête et sourit enfin.

« Bon…Ben comme la première fois hein…Si il est là, il y reste ! »

« Oui ! »

« Bella…Ce coup-ci, on est trop vieux ! »

« Bah…on a à peine passé la quarantaine ! »

« Depuis presque 3 ans ! »

« gna gna gna ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et mordille mon cou.

« Tu te rends compte que tes parents avaient notre age quand Jake est né…Et nous on va avoir un bébé ! »

Il gémit.

« Sur 4 enfants, on en aura eu deux par accident ! On est irresponsables ! »

« Meuh non ! C'est la vie Edward ! »

Je regarde mon ventre dans la glace.

Jake a 27 ans, Paul 20 et Seth 18 et jamais je n'aurais imaginé attendre un autre bébé maintenant.

Encore une chance qu'aucun d'eux n'aient d'enfants.

Jake est en couple depuis des années, mais Jane et lui sont étudiants en médecine, alors…

Seul Seth habite encore à la maison.

Mais il va finir le Lycée et partir à Seattle en septembre.

Donc ce bébé là sera presque enfant unique, comme l'a été Jake, puisque Paul a 7 ans de moins que lui.

Je soupire.

Comment on va l'appeler, celui-là ?

J'aime toujours Alec…

Enfin, on a le temps, il n'arrivera que dans 7 mois, puisqu'il est prévu pour décembre…

Un adorable petit cadeau de Noël !

_**Edward PDV**_

J'avais oublié des tas de choses…

Comme c'est génial, de sentir son bébé bouger sous ses doigts.

Comme c'est agréable de se sentir jeune, encore, en affichant sa magnifique femme au ventre rond.

Les garçons ont eu un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais finalement ils sont heureux.

Bella est épuisée.

Elle a eu 43 ans en septembre, et rien n'est comme à 16 ans…

L'obstétricien voulait même lui faire une césarienne d'office, mais Bella a refusé.

Ses 3 premiers accouchements se sont très bien passés, elle préfère tenter le coup.

Et visiblement, elle a eu raison !

Je me demande même, au train où vont les choses, si ce bébé va attendre minuit pour naître…

Ce serait bien, qu'il naisse le jour de Noël, mais on se contenterait du 24 décembre !

Bella a mal, mais ça va très vite.

Je sais quoi faire, à présent, mais je panique toujours autant que la première fois.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau !

Bella s'accroche à moi et me mord férocement.

Ouch…

Je ne peux pas lui mettre une muselière, comme aux animaux à la clinique, et c'est dommage ! _**(ndla : Edward et Bella sont devenus vétérinaires)**_

Bon, là on y est, on dirait !

Elle pousse.

La sage-femme lui demande même de cesser de pousser tellement ça va vite !

Petit cri.

Je pleure.

C'est la 4° fois que je vis la naissance d'un de mes enfants, mais l'émotion est toujours aussi violente !

La joie aussi !

Le bébé, pour une fois, n'a pas de cheveux.

Je le regarde de plus prêt.

Mais je suis sous le coup de l'émotion et c'est Bella la première qui comprend :

« Edward ! C'est une fille ! »

J'y regarde à 3 fois.

C'est bien une fille !

J'exulte !

Heureusement qu'on l'a fait, ce bébé ! UNE FILLE !

Enfin !

Je la serre contre mon cœur.

Je souris à Bella, qui est sous le choc, elle aussi.

Qu'est ce que je suis fier !

Je l'admire.

Une petite princesse !

Et elle est née à minuit 2, donc le 25 décembre.

En voilà une qui sera peut-être conciliante avec ses vieux parents !

Je vais prévenir la famille.

En commençant par Paul et Seth.

Qui n'en reviennent pas :

Une petite sœur !

Seth est enthousiaste, comme toujours, ce gamin est un concentré de bonne humeur !

Quand je retourne dans la salle d'accouchement, Bella me sourit.

Elle est recouverte d'un drap et elle regarde la petite, qui est examiné par le pédiatre, à quelques pas de là.

L'interne en pédiatrie qui examine notre fille, c'est Jake.

Qui garde une maîtrise exemplaire.

A part une unique larme sur sa joue, bien sur.

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

« Elle va très bien, aucun souci ! »

Il me la tend et je réceptionne le petit paquet.

Jake embrasse Bella.

« Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? »

Nous demande notre fils.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder.

C'est agaçant, d'avoir un fils plus grand que moi !

On se regarde, Bella et moi, embêtés.

On était tellement persuadés que ce serait un 4° garçon…

Bella se mord les lèvres.

Jake intervient :

« Si vous avez pas d'idées, moi j'en ai une… »

Je suis surpris.

Jacob est celui qui avait le plus mal prit l'annonce de cette grossesse.

Il sourit :

« Leah, c'est sympa, non ? »

Bella approuve.

Moi aussi.

Jake ne nous laisse pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin et écrit le prénom sur le bracelet d'identité du bébé.

Jane, qui est étudiante en cardiologie, vient embrasser Bella et le bébé.

Elle nous sourit, émue elle aussi.

Leah tête son pouce.

Elle a l'air calme.

Pourvu que ça dure !

_**Bella PDV**_

Je me rappelle très bien la fête des 16 ans d'Edward.

Comment l'oublier ?

Cela fait 30 ans aujourd'hui…

30 ans…

Leah a 2 ans et demi, et elle nous rajeunit, comme Jake, avant elle, nous a fait mûrir.

Elle mène son père par le bout du nez, mais ses frères également.

Jake et Jane auront leur premier enfant en août.

Leah et moi avons acheté un petit pyjama pour le bébé, hier.

Avec émotion, j'en ai trouvé un beige, avec un dessin de loup sur le devant.

Il est très différent de celui que j'avais acheté pour Jacob, il y a presque 30 ans, mais le plus important, pour moi, est le symbole qu'il représente.

Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi ressemblerait ma vie, si je ne m'étais pas rendue à l'anniversaire d'Edward et Alice, ce soir là.

Mais, au bout de 30 ans, je décide que, de toutes façons, ma réponse est que je ne veux pas d'une autre vie que celle que j'ai.

_**Cette fic est à présent terminée.**_

_**Je précise qu'il s'agit là d'une histoire romancée, et que la situation de Bella et Edward ne reflète en rien le vécu de la plupart des parents adolescents.**_

_**Mais j'avais prévenu dès le début qu'il y aurait un happy end !**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue !**_


End file.
